Oranges amères et citrons givrés
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Akito veut réconcilier Yuki et Kyô, pour cela ils vont dans un chalet dans la montagne...
1. Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp , yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : devine qui vient manger ce soir ???

Kyô X Yuki et aussi Shigure X Hatori

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 1 

Tohru Honda, une jeune lycéenne japonaise gaie et souriante a décidé à la mort de sa mère pour ne causer d'ennuis à personne d'emménager dans une tente dans la forêt.

Un matin, elle fait une curieuse rencontre : un jeune homme bien de sa personne[C1] en kimono aux cheveux noirs lui sourit alors qu'elle observait ses pattes à sel sur les animaux de la mythologie chinoise.[C2] Elle avait découvert qu'il ne s'agit de Shigure Soma qui se trouvait être le cousin d'un de ses camarades de classe : le beau et mystérieux Yuki[C3] .

Ils étaient allés à l'école ensemble ce qui avait fait jaser.

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble le soir et en profitèrent pour discuter alors que la nuit tombait.

**Tohru **: Yuki, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagné ce matin.

**Yuki** : Ce n'est rien voyons…

**Tohru **: J'aime beaucoup les sculptures de ton cousin tu sais.

**Yuki** : Je lui transmettrais, cela lui fera plaisir.

**Tohru **: Surtout celle du chat…

**Yuki** : Le chat est un idiot !! En plus, il a sale caractère !!

**Tohru **: Ah bon ??!! Tu n'aimes pas les chats ?

Yuki se retourne, ses cheveux gris quelque peu long volent au vent, les feuilles tombent.

Il sourit (un rien pervers le sourire je vous jure)

**Yuki** :….

….

….

….

….

….

Le téléphone de Tohru sonne.

**Yuki** : A demain Tohru, fais attention de ne pas attraper froid.

**Tohru **: … Il est si mystérieux… 

Après cet intermède, Tohru partit vivre chez les Soma, Shigure et Yuki, qui l'accueillirent. En échange d'une chambre, elle s'occupait de l'aspect ménager : nettoyage et cuisine principalement.

Alors que Yuki l'emmenait dans sa nouvelle chambre, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre.

**Tohru **: Mais….

Apparu alors un jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges en salopette bleue. Il jouait avec ses muscles se préparant.

**Kyô** : Tu n'étais pas bien loin comme d'habitude… sale petit rat !

Il disait cela avec le sourire s'adressant à Yuki.

**Tohru **: QUOI ! ! ? ? ? %quel étrange garçon %

**Yuki** : Vraiment à chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu trouves le moyen de tout casser. Laisse tomber une fois pour toutes ! !

Yuki soupirait en disant cela comme épuisé.

**Yuki** : Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas de taille.

**Kyô** : La ferme ! Tu me sous-estimes ! ! J'ai fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui je vais te casser la gueule ! Enfin ! ! Allons-y ! !

**Tohru **: attendez ! ! Attendez ! !

Tohru se précipita sur ce jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges vifs mais trébucha sur une planche en bois.

**Tohru **: AHH ! !

Elle tomba sur lui.

**Kyô** : Hein ? ?

**Yuki** : AH ! ! !

**Kyô** : AH ! ! !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre.

**Shigure** : Yuki, j'ai entendu du bruit. Est-ce que Kyô serait de retour.

**Tohru **: Oh ! Je suis désolée, tout va bien ? ?

**Shigure** : Ah quel imbécile ! ! Il n'en rate pas une.

A la place d'un chat, Tohru tenait dans ses bras un chat au pelage orange ! !

**Tohru **ahurie** : Mais il s'est transformé en chat, c'était un jeune garçon comme les autres l'instant précédant ! !**

MAIS MAIS MAIS ! ! ? ? ?... ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

AHURISSEMENT TOTAL

Yuki et Shigure sont peinés et un peu en colère contre Kyô.

**Tohru **: J'ai du me cogner la tête trop fort, c'est sûr ! ! Ca du me faire un choc ! !

**Shigure** : Non écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment ça….

**Yuki** : ………………

**Tohru **: Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite ! ! Il faut qu'il voit un médecin.

Soudain alors que Tohru bouge, une planche du toit lui tombe sur la tête.

A moitié assommée, elle titube vers Yuki et Shigure.

Par inadvertance elle les touche et ….

Yuki devient une souris ! !

Shigure se transforme en chien ! !

**Livreur** : Bonjour, c'est le livreur ! ! Voici le repas que vous avez commandé ! !

Tohru déboule tenant un chien, un chat et une souris à moitié affolée.

**Tohru **: CE SONT TOUS DES ANIMAUX ! !

**Livreur** : Ah oui ! Ils sont tous très mignons. Ca fait 1600 yens.

Le chien, Shigure donne l'argent avec sa gueule, le livreur part.

Le chat fait le gros dos et s'hérisse. Il crache.

**Kyô** : Comment vous êtes vous débrouillés pour vous retrouver transformés ? ?

**Yuki** : PEUH ! ! C'est toi qui a été transformé en premier idiot de chat ! !

**Kyô** : POUAH ! !

Il se hérisse encore plus ! !

**Shigure** : Je crois que nous lui devons quelques explications.

Shigure explique que dans leur famille, au contact d'un membre de l'autre sexe, ils se transforme en l'un des 12 animaux zodiacal. La transformation dure peu.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Shigure, Yuki et Kyô se retransforment en jeunes gens mais ils sont, ô stupeur, NUS !

**Kyô** : D'abord qu'est-ce que fait une fille dans notre maison ? ?

**Tohru **: % Il a l'air très en colère… %

**Yuki** : Tais-toi… qu'il y ait ici une fille ou pas ne te regarde pas le moins du monde, tu n'y vis pas en permanence ! !

Kyô se précipite pour frapper Yuki.

**Kyô** : GRRR ! ! !

TAIS TOI ! !

Il frappe le sol et fais un trou dans le plancher.

Tohru se reçoit la table et se met à saigner.

**Kyô** : Oh… mais tu saignes… je …. Euh…..

Yuki le frappe.

**Tohru **: Oh ! !

**Yuki** : Je savais que tu étais un idiot mais pas à ce point là ! !

Il réarrange sa chemise.

**Yuki** : Puisque que tu es si idiot, j'accepte aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement d'être ton adversaire….

Kyô a la joue droite rouge, il fronce les sourcils.

**Yuki** : Kyô… Ne me déçois pas…

Il sourit d'un sourire entre angélique et perversion… Il a finit d'arranger sa cravate.

Kyô serre le poing.

**Kyô** : Allons-y espèce de femmelette : ! !

Kyô donne un coup de pied aisément paré par Yuki.

**Tohru **: Mais Yuki….

**Shigure** : Ne t'en fais pas, ils se détestent cordialement.

**Tohru **: Vous ne les séparez pas ? ?

**Shigure** : Non, je sais comment cela va se terminer…. Comme hier, Yuki l'emporte toujours…

Pendant ce temps, le combat continue…

Kyô frappe à terre.

Yuki saute, il pare sa nouvelle attaque de son bras.

Et soudain, s'approche très très près de lui.

Leurs ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Kyô est étonnée, il baisse sa garde quelques secondes.

Cela suffit à Yuki pour lui asséner un coup qui le met KO.

Yuki se recoiffe.

**Yuki** : Comme je m'en doutais, cela n'a pas été bien dur.

Après cet incident, Tohru et Yuki partent à l'école.

Elle jure à Yuki de garder le secret de tout cela.

De retour, chez les Soma, elle rentre alors que Kyô finit les réparations concernant le plafond de sa chambre.

Shigure annonce que Tohru pourra rester chez eux si elle garde le secret.

**Tohru **: Je vous remercie de m'accepter chez vous… Et toi aussi, Kyô merci pour les réparations.

**Kyô** : Qui t'as permis de m'adresser la parole ? ?

Soudain, Kyô vole par la fenêtre à cause d'un coup de pied donné par Yuki.

Le Lendemain matin 

Tohru a fini de nettoyer la cuisine et a préparé le petit déjeuner. Alors que Yuki la félicite, Shigure et Kyô rentrent avec fracas.

**Shigure** : Est-ce que tu m'écoutes attentivement Kyô ? ?

**Kyô** : LA FERMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEee ! !

**Tohru **: Que se passe t-il ? ?

**Shigure** : Dès demain, Kyô fréquentera la même école que vous !

Yuki se dresse alors, on sent une aura glacée autour de lui.

**Yuki** : Ne mange pas ! Ne t'approches pas de moi ! ! Va t'en d'ici ! !

**Shigure** : Kyô m'a confié qu'il est parti pendant quatre mois pour pratiquer des austérités. Personne ne l'a vu pendant ce temps, il a besoin de retourner à l'école.

Kyô veut un jour réussir à battre Yuki.

**Yuki** : Il est trop bête ! !

Le Lendemain 

**A l'école.**

**Fille** : Hey où est- il ? ?

**Fille** : Mais il est très mignon ! !

**Fille** : Tu es vraiment le cousin de Yuki ? ? tu ne lui ressembles pas ! !

**Fille** : Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ? ?

**Tohru **: % Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise %

**Fille** : Yuki, ton cousin vient d'arriver dans l'école, tu peux nous présenter ? ?

Yuki sourit

**Yuki** : Hey, hey, désolé. Même si nous sommes cousins, nous ne sommes pas pour autant amis. Je n'ai jamais aimé vraiment discuter avec lui.[MeMeX4] 

Kyô énervé s'en va.

**Fille** : Kyô où vas-tu ? ?

**Kyô** : Laissez moi tranquille ! ! !

Et il saute de la fenêtre sous le regard ébahi des filles.

Il court.

**Yuki** : Pff ! !

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuki rejoint Kyô qui s'est réfugié dans un coin tranquille pour souffler.

**Yuki** : Eh ! ! T'as vraiment trouvé rien de plus intelligent à faire ? ? Si tu fais des bêtises, c'est moi qui me retrouverai dans une situation inconfortable ! !

Yuki le toise de haut froid et distant.

Kyô soupire et sue.

**Kyô** : Tu es complètement fou ! ! Pourquoi… es-tu dans une école où il y a autant de filles ? ?

**Yuki** : Je préfère cette école à celle qu'Akihito avait choisi pour moi. C'est ma manière à moi de me cacher, de penser être normal dans la masse qui m'entoure.

Le vent souffle. Yuki reste calme debout les bras croisés.

Kyô l'observe, étrangement bouleversé de cette confidence inattendue.

Son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il veut à tout prix battre et vaincre, se confie à lui…

Il lui parle sans se moquer, il parle de lui.

Il en reste interdit et muet.

Yuki continue.

**Yuki** : Je ne veux tout faire pour oublier la malédiction qui pèse sur nous. Elle nous rend prisonnier de nous même, de notre famille et des autres… Et je ne te comprends pas car.. toi,… tu fais tout pour t'y enfermer ! !

Le vent souffle.

…..

Kyô se tient la tête entre les jambes, légèrement attristé.

**Kyô** : … Toi ! ! Tu n'es qu'un rat, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ! !

**Tohru **: Ah les voilà, ils sont là ! !

**Kyô** :… Un jour je te battrai ! ! Je te battrai à plates couture ! ! Et je pourrais devenir un membre officiel des 12 ! ! Les Soma ne me mettront plus jamais en quarantaine ! !

Yuki le regarde froidement et stoïquement.

**Yuki** : %… Être membre des 12… C'est donc pour cela ? …%

Kyô se lève brusquement et saisit Yuki par le col.

**Kyô** : Crois moi… Je finirai par te battre.

Tohru intervient en prenant Kyô dans ses bras et il se transforme en chat…

**Kyô** : Tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! !

Tohru s'éloigne attristée.

**Yuki** : Tu te conduis en parfait imbécile…. Une fois de plus…

**Kyô** : Et alors ? ? Tu ne me frappes pas ? ?

**Yuki** : …. Parfois, ça fait pas plus de mal d'être ignoré, non ? ? ?….

De retour à la maison Soma, Kyô se confie à Shigure.

**Kyô** : Moi… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas vivre avec les autres….

**Shigure** : Tu n'es pas le seul à être comme ça… Tu manques cruellement d'expériences.

Tout le monde peut apprendre à doser sa force… Pour vivre en harmonie avec les autres, il faut savoir se maîtriser… Il faut accepter de blesser et d'être blessé par ses proches…

Il faut comprendre comment les gens fonctionnent et comment toi tu fonctionnes…  Sinon jamais tu ne pourras éprouver de la compassion ou du respect pour les autres…

Un soir, après la classe, Kyô est de corvée de nettoyage de la salle de classe.[MeMeX5] 

Tohru se propose de l'aider. Yuki les observe.

**Kyô** : Non je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! ! Et la prochaine fois, je te battrai ! !

**Yuki** : Tu n'en as pas marre de répéter toujours la même chose ? ?

**Kyô** : Te battre est devenu ma raison de vivre. Tu m'entends ? ?

**Yuki** : C'est lassant à la fin…. Tu passes ton temps à me chercher des noises… en vain.

**Kyô** : Je n'aime pas les gens qui se permettent de regarder les autres de haut ! !

**Yuki** : Et moi je n'apprécie pas ceux qui schématisent tout et manquent de tact en toute circonstance ! !

**Tohru **: % Ils se querellent encore… %

**Kyô** : Crotte de bique ! ! Je te ferai avaler la poussière ! !

**Tohru **: % Ce n'est pas bien de se battre comme ça tous le temps !% Euh… Kyô…

**Kyô** : Espèce de sale petit rat prétentieux ! !

Kyô frappe alors en direction de Yuki.

Mais celui-ci l'abat alors à terre.

Des ondes froides planent dans l'air. Yuki semble être de glace.

**Yuki** : … Dès que je te vois… Je ne sens une colère irrépressible monter en moi…

Et il sort.

**Tohru **: Ah… Yuki…

**Kyô** : Et Merde ! ! Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me fait battre ? ?

Le soir alors que Yuki vient chercher Tohru après son travail, il lui parle un peu de lui, de sa solitude. De sa jalousie envers Kyô car lui souhaitait à tout prix ne pas faire partie des 12, être normal…. Et tout ceci l'énerve parce que finalement il est jaloux de lui…

Il aurait voulu être lui.

Il fait tout pour être gentil pour se faire aimer, pour attirer les gens…

Il ressens ça comme une forme d'hypocrisie.

Le lendemain, Kagura Soma, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, débarque.

Et le pauvre Kyô s'en prend plein la figure, elle le frappe à qui mieux mieux l'accusant de lui avoir causé du soucis alors qu'elle l'aime tant ! !

Elle finit par partir après avoir mis KO ce pauvre Kyô sous les yeux ébahis de Tohru.

Le lendemain, Shigure annonce une fête chez les Soma pour les 12.

Kyô est cordialement invité.

**Shigure** : Akihito, le chef de famille a demandé expressément à ce que tu viennes.

**Kyô** : Je n'ai pas envie.

**Shigure** : Tu n'as pas le choix ! !

**Kyô** : Et merde ! !

**Shigure** : Tu raterais une occasion de faire partie de la famille Soma ? ?

**Kyô** : QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ! ! Tu parles sérieusement ? ? ?

**Shigure** : Cela se pourrait mais il faudra bien te comporter…

**Kyô** grognant : Je serais sage.

**Shigure** : Attends ! ! Yuki, tu peux venir ? ?

Yuki arrive.

**Yuki** : Tu m'as appelé ? ?

**Shigure** : Akihito a l'intention d'organiser une fête pour noël. Kyô est invité à venir.

**Yuki** : En quoi cela me concerne ? ?

**Shigure** : Ecoutez moi attentivement tous les deux ! !

Ils se regardent, se fusillent du regardent et détournent chacun la tête.

**Shigure** : Obéissez ! !

Ils tournent la tête vers lui simultanément.

**Shigure** : C'est mieux ! ! 

Shigure sourit.

**Shigure** : Akihito voudrait que vous vous chargiez d'organiser quelque chose tous les deux.

**Kyô et Yuki** : QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Shigure s'est bouché les oreilles.

**Shigure** : J'ai presque failli devenir sourd.

**Kyô et Yuki** : C'est hors de question ! !

**Shigure** : STOP ! ! Je compte sur votre collaboration sinon vous savez de quoi il est capable…

Un froid plane….

**Shigure** : Bien, je reprends. Vous devez organiser une petite réception tous les deux. N'oubliez pas que cela doit être parfait et je compte sur vous deux pour être sage.

Afin de rendre cela possible, car pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Vous allez vous rendre dans un chalet tous les deux pendant un mois où seule votre solidarité et votre entraide vous permettra d'en sortir.

Je compte bien qu'après vous ayez des relations cordiales, pas forcément amicales mais au moins que ces disputent incessantes cessent enfin.

Vous m'avez compris ? ?

Aucun des deux répond.

**Shigure** : Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Ah ! j'oubliais un petit détail ! !

Vous partez demain ! !

**Kyô et Yuki** : QUOIIIIIIIIIII ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardent ébahis.

A suivre

Des commentaires ? ? ? alors ? ? ?

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1]Veux le même bavage total

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2]cf manga ou anime

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3]serviette svp

PAGE \# "'PAGE: '#'  
'"  [MeMeX4]tiens donc, je dirais que vous vous entendez comme chiens et chats, c'est plus proche de la vérité ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE: '#'  
'"  [MeMeX5]ce truc est typiquement japonais ^^


	2. Vous l’aimez comment votre citron ?

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : Kyô X Yuki et aussi Shigure X Hatori

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 2 Vous l'aimez comment votre citron ?[C1] 

Shigure avait emmené Kyô et Yuki dans un chalet appartenant au Soma.

Pendant tout le trajet, ils avaient alternés entre dispute et regards en chien de faïence dans un froid glacial.

Shigure essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la situation mais rien à faire, ils étaient déchaînes. A les croire, il les emmenaient en enfer et le payeraient, leur vengeance serait terrible.

**Shigure** : Allez encore un peu de patience, nous sommes presque arrivés !!

**Yuki **: formidable !

On sent une nuance de mépris et de profond dégoût.

Kyô croise les bras, ne dit rien mais fronce les sourcils grommelant dans sa barde.

**Yuki **: Qu'est-ce qu'il dit cet idiot de chat ?? sûrement rien d'intéressant !

**Kyô **: Je t'interdis de m'appeler idiot, espèce de salle femmelette !!

**Yuki **: BAKA NEKO [C2] !!

**Kyô **: Sale souris !!

**Yuki **: BAKA NEKO [C3] !!

**Kyô **: Femmelette !

**Shigure** : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !! De vrais gamins !! POUFFFFFFFF Désespérant !! Je me demande si le plan d'Akihito pour les réconcilier va marcher….

Dans le rétroviseur, il remarque Kyô et Yuki en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers.

**Shigure** : « C'est pas gagné d'avance cette histoire » dit il en soupirant.

Après quelques virages, au grand soulagement de Shigure, le chalet est enfin en vue.

**Shigure** : Regardez !!

Shigure montre au détour d'un tournant un chalet dans les montagnes.

**Shigure** : Voilà votre demeure pour un mois. Ca vous plaît ?

**Kyô **: Bien sûr que non !! Dès que tu seras parti, je m'en irais !!

**Shigure** : Certes pas !! Vous encourez la colère d'Akihito, vous n'avez pas oublier ??

**Yuki **: …. Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé avec lui ?

**Shigure** : %qu'est-ce qu'il est perspicace !! j'avais oublié à quel point… Il faudra que je me méfie dorénavant !!% Rien mais rien du tout !! Que vas tu donc imaginer ?

**Yuki **: J'aimerais savoir quel intérêt à faire ça ??

**Shigure** : Quel intérêt mais tout simplement la paix !! Vivre avec vous deux sous le même toit est loin de tout repos !!

**Kyô **: Je m'en irais quand on sera de retour.

**Shigure** : Pas question, tu restes. Voilà, descendez !!

Shigure vient de se garer sur le bord du chemin.

**Shigure** : Suivez moi, je vais faire la visite des lieux !!

Kyô et Yuki descendent, ils observent les montagnes enneigées tout au alentours ainsi que le forêt de sapins autour.

Il ne semble avoir personne aux alentours. Le chalet est petit, ils rentrent.

Après avoir ôté leurs chaussures, ils rentrent.

**Kyô et Yuki** : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????? !!!! On va devoir rester là !!! Avec lui ??!!

Kyô pointe du doigt Yuki qui fait de même.

**Shigure** : Je sais, je sais, calmez vous !!

**Yuki **: Mais c'est minuscule !!

**Kyô **: Un vrai trou de souris tu veux dire !!

Et ils recommencent à se taper dessus alors que Shigure pousse un soupir.

**Shigure** : Fermez un peu la porte sinon vous allez le regretter !! Je sais c'est un peu petit…

En effet, le chalet est composé d'une seule pièce, une petite alcôve sert se cuisine, il y a un WC et une petite douche derrière un paravent. Au centre de la pièce, il y a un petit tertre en terre avec des bûches et de quoi faire bouillir la marmite.

Shigure se dirige vers le tas de bûches et allume le feu.

**Shigure** : Voilà votre seul moyen de chauffage, faites y attention les nuits sont plus que fraîches, nous ne voudrions pas que l'un d'entre vous soit malade pour les fêtes. Je vais vous montrer la réserve de bois, suivez moi.

Kyô et Yuki suivent Shigure qui les amène dehors et leur montre un tas caché sous une bâche et le toit de la maison.

**Shigure** : Voilà les réserves. S'il y en a pas assez, vous pouvez couper les arbres et profiter de la forêt. Je vais vous montrer le cellier et les réserves de nourriture.

Dans la maison, il leur montre derrière la cuisine, des placards remplis de nourriture.

**Shigure** : Voilà de quoi manger. Je vous donne aussi un peu d'argent au cas où vous auriez pas assez. Seulement….

Soudain, Shigure donne une gifle à Yuki et à Kyô.

**Shigure** : VOUS ALLEZ UN PEU M'ECOUTER VOUS DEUX !! TAISEZ VOUS !!

Je parle de votre survie alors au lieu de vous chamailler, écoutez moi un peu, vous aurez le temps pendant un mois !!

Au bout de quelques instants les garçons se calment mais on sent bien que c'est pour remettre à plus tard leur dispute.

**Shigure** : Je disais ,donc avant d'être interrompu, que le village le plus proche est à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici, voici une carte, on ne sait jamais. Des questions ??

Kyô et Yuki ne répondent pas.

**Shigure** : Bien, je vais vous laisser. Tachez de faire en sorte que la maison tienne, vous en aurez besoin contre le froid. Et puis apprenez à discuter au lieu de vous chamailler. Je vous laisse les garçons, soyez sage !!

Shigure repart en voiture.

* *** ** *** 

Les premiers jours, Kyô et Yuki passent leur temps à se disputer, à se battre sans cesse. A chaque fois, Yuki gagne haut la mains mais tous les jours, Kyô revient à la charge et tous les matins le défit.

**Yuki **: « T'en as pas marre enfin ?? » dit il après une victoire écrasante.

**Kyô **: Un jour je te battrai sale rat.

Et Kyô s'enfuit dehors en courant.

**Yuki **: Attends !… Il est déjà parti… Idiot de chat…. Il va attraper mal comme ça….

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai froid, je vais rajouter des bûches moi.

Après avoir ravivé le feu, Yuki se met à lire tranquillement.

Le temps passe. Au bout de quelques temps, l'estomac de Yuki se manifeste.

**Yuki **: Tiens ça doit être l'heure de manger.

Il regarde sa montre.

**Yuki **: Quoi 13 heures déjà ?!!

Il se lève et regarde par la fenêtre.

**Yuki **: Il neige.

En effet, depuis ce matin, il a commencé à neiger et il fait plus froid.

**Yuki **: Brrr… quel temps de chien !! Je me demande ce que fait Kyô. J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder, je commence à avoir faim.

En effet, depuis le début, Yuki et Kyô ont essayé de planifier les tâches afin que chacun participe à la vie du chalet. Kyô était en autre chargé de la cuisine car la cuisine de Yuki était désastreuse et il ne faisait rien pour l'améliorer.

Au bout de quelques temps, Yuki commence à s'inquiéter.

**Yuki **: Mais où est passé ce baka neko ??

Ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, il se décide à sortir pour le chercher.

**Yuki **: BAKA NEKO !! BAKA NEKO !!

Il a beau crier l'autre ne répond pas, il voit alors des traces de pas et les suit.

Il voit alors un trou et Kyô qui s'est enfoncé dedans, il est évanoui.

**Yuki **inquiet: Kyô !!

Yuki se précipite vers son ennemi de toujours, il le secoue. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux.

**Kyô **: nnnn ??!! Je veux dormir, laisse moi dormir !!

**Yuki **: Baka neko !! On est dehors là !! Tu peux pas dormir par ce froid…

**Kyô **: ??? qu'est-ce que je fais ici ??

**Yuki **: Bonne question imbécile. Rentrons maintenant !! Allez bouge toi.

Alors que Kyô essaye de bouger, il grimace.

**Kyô **: Aie !!

**Yuki **: Ca va pas ??

**Kyô **: Ma cheville…

**Yuki **: Quoi ta cheville ??

**Kyô **: J'ai du mal à la bouger, je crois que je me suis foulé…

**Yuki **: Laisse moi voir.

Yuki dégage la neige autour de la cheville du jeune garçon. Une fois sa jambe dégagé alors qu'il est assis, Yuki soulève le bas du pantalon ce qui fait rougir Kyô et touche la cheville rouge. Kyô grimace.

**Yuki **: Ce n'est pas joli.. Allez viens je vais t'aider.

Au grand étonnement de Kyô, Yuki lui tend la main qu'il prend et l'aide à marcher jusqu'au chalet. Là, Yuki pose Kyô sur son futon.

**Yuki **: Change de vêtements, les tiens sont mouillés et froid, d'accord ?? Je vais voir si on a de l'arnica[C4] pour ta cheville.

Alors que Kyô enlève sa chemise, Yuki revient avec la trousse à pharmacie. S'apercevant que Kyô est torse nu, il se met à rougir et se tourne aussitôt.

**Yuki **: Je vais préparer à manger, quand tu serras habillé, appelle moi.

Yuki commence à partir.

**Kyô **bafouillant: Attends !!

Yuki se retourne. Kyô commence à rougir et à bafouiller. Yuki s'approche de lui ce qui le fait rougir encore plus. Leurs visages sont très proches.

**Yuki **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux baka neko ??

**Kyô **fulminant : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !!

**Yuki **: On verra quand tu m'auras battu… Si jamais ce jour arrive, j'arrêterai de t'appeler Baka neko.

**Kyô **: Je t'aurais !!

**Yuki **: Tu veux te battre ?

Kyô baisse la tête.

**Kyô **: Je t'attends !!

**Yuki **: BAKA !! Pas dans cet état !! On verra plus tard.

Un silence plane.

**Yuki **: Que voulais-tu me dire ?

**Kyô **: C'est à dire que...

Kyô bafouille et tortille des doigts.

Ils restent 5 minutes comme ça.

**Yuki **: Oui ??

**Kyô **: je voulais te dire que… euh… je … te … euh …. je… ce matin…. La neige….

**Yuki **: J'ai rien compris !! T'as perdu ta langue le chat ??

Kyô se tait et soudain se lance

**Kyô **: Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure…

Yuki le regarde interdit.

**Yuki **: Tout ça pour ça ?? Bon habille toi avant d'attraper mal.

Yuki s'éloigne et se rend dans la cuisine. Prenant un libre, il essaye de suivre strictement la recette. Au bout de quelques instants, une odeur de riz au curry se fait sentir.

**Yuki **: MMM…. Ca sent bon… J'espère avoir réussi. Goûtons voir…

Yuki goûte et fait aussitôt la moue.

**Yuki **: BEURKKKKKKK !! L'odeur n'est pas à la hauteur du goût mais on n'a rien d'autre.

Yuki prend alors un plateau et charge les plats dessus. Il se rend dans la salle principale où Kyô l'attend.

**Kyô **: MMM Ca sent bon !! Qu'est-ce que c'est ??

**Yuki **: du riz au curry !

**Kyô **: Yatta [C5] !! J'ai hâte de goûter !!

**Yuki **: c'est à dire que…

**Kyô **: Je meure de faim !!

Yuki tend une coupelle à Kyô qui goûte et fait aussitôt la tête.

**Kyô **: Beurk !!

**Yuki **: Je sais !! 

**Kyô **: Ce n'est pas irrattrapable, tu sais, tu as mis trop de curry et pas assez de légumes. Il te reste des navets, carottes et pommes de terre ?

**Yuki **: Oui…

**Kyô **: Va les rajouter avec un soupçon de crème, tu verras, ça ira mieux.

**Yuki **: Tu crois ??

**Kyô **: Essaye.

**Yuki **: Bien.

Yuki rajoute tout ça et revient quelques minutes avec un nouveau plat.

Il sert un morceau à Kyô et à lui même.

**Kyô **: Iktadakimasu [C6] !!

**Yuki **: Iktadakimasu [C7] !!

Yuki observe Kyô d'un drôle d'air. Une fois que celui-ci a fini sa première bouchée, il lui demande avec appréhension.

**Yuki **: Alors ?

**Kyô **: Pas mal… Avec un peu d'entraînement, ce sera un régal, goûte.

Yuki rougit à ce compliment.

**Kyô **: Tu ne manges pas ? Tu sais c'est bon !! Je dis pas ça pour toi ni pour te remercier… mais c'est vrai. Allez, mange.

Kyô prend une poignée de son riz avec ses baguettes et les tend à Yuki qui n'a d'autre choix que de manger.

**Yuki **: Mais c'est vrai !! C'est bon !!

**Kyô **: Tu vois !!

Une fois le repas finit, Yuki s'approche de Kyô.

**Yuki **: Maintenant, occupons nous de cette cheville.

**Kyô **: Je peux le faire seul.

**Yuki **: Tss !! Tu rigoles !! Je m'en occupe.

Yuki commence à soulever le kimono que Kyô a revêtu faisant rougir ce dernier.

Il observe la cheville et la palpe notant avec attention les endroits où Kyô a mal.

Il prend une bassine pleine d'eau et nettoie la cheville.

Une fois cette dernière propre, il commence à se frotter les mains.

**Kyô **: Que fais-tu ?

**Yuki **: Je me frotte les mains pour les réchauffer sinon tu risques d'avoir froid au contact de mes doigts.

**Kyô **: Je suis impressionné.

**Yuki **: Pourquoi ??

**Kyô **: Comment cela se fait il que tu saches cela ??

**Yuki **: Tu sais, à force de fréquenter Hatori pour mes faiblesses, j'ai beaucoup appris à ses côtés dans le domaine médical.

Yuki commence à masser doucement la cheville de Kyô.

**Yuki **: Je te fais pas trop mal ??

**Kyô **: euh non…

Kyô ferme les yeux, le contact est très doux.

**Kyô **: c'est très bon tu sais…

**Yuki **: Bon ??

**Kyô **rougit : enfin, tes gestes sont très doux…

**Yuki **: Vraiment ??

Kyô rouge comme une tomate mure sur le point d'exploser hoche de la tête.

Yuki se met à rire.

**Kyô **: Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

**Yuki **: Toi !!

**Kyô **: Tu te moques de moi ??

**Yuki **: Non non !! Pas du tout !! Tu es vraiment si mignon comme tu rougis.

Les deux jeunes gens deviennent alors rouges comme des tomates, chacun évitant de regarder l'autre et chacun sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

**Yuki **: Excuse moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon finissons en et bandons cette cheville !! Tu vas devoir rester immobile pendant au moins 4 jours voir plus sinon jamais cela ne se rétablira !!

**Kyô **: Tant que ça ??

**Yuki **: Oui !!

**Kyô **: Mais je vais mourir d'ennuie !!

**Yuki **: Mais non… Il faut que tu m'apprennes à faire le riz au curry.

**Kyô **souriant : avec plaisir.

**Yuki **: En attendant, que diras tu d'une partie de carte ??

On a pas grand chose d'autre à part la télévision et quelques livres.

**Kyô **: C'est vraiment mort ici.

**Yuki **: tu l'as dit.

Et les deux jeunes garçons passent l'après midi à s'amuser et à discuter sans se disputer pour une fois…

**** *****

à suivre^^

^bon ok pas original ^^ m'excuse ^^

quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?? qqun a des idées ?? des commentaires ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Suite du titre au prochain chapitre histoire que vous le lisiez aussi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]Idiot de chat

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]Idiot de chat

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]l'arnica est une crème médicale qui apaise les douleurs type foulure, élongation…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] super

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]bon appétit en japonais

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]bon appétit en japonais


	3. … givré ou frappé ? ?

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : Kyô X Yuki et aussi Shigure X Hatori

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 3 … givré ou frappé ? ?[C1] 

**Yuki **: Kyô, tu dois éviter de marcher !!

**Kyô **: Mais j'en ai marre de pas bouger.

**Yuki **: Je sais mais ce n'est pas bon pour ta cheville.

**Kyô **: Je m'ennuie.

**Yuki **: Fais tes devoirs.

**Kyô **: Pas envie.

**Yuki **: Joue aux cartes.

**Kyô **: J'en ai marre.

**Yuki **: au go ?

**Kyô **: ….

**Yuki **: propose quelque chose alors.

**Kyô **: je veux aller dehors.

**Yuki **: vas y et surtout fous moi la paix.

**Kyô **: Espèce de sale souris !!

**Yuki **: Baka neko !!

**Kyô **: Je m'en vais.

**Yuki **: C'est ça !!

Kyô se lève et retombe aussitôt en grimaçant. Yuki se précipite à ses côtés.

**Yuki **: Ca va ?

**Kyô **: J'en ai marre de cette fichue cheville.

**Yuki **: Je sais bien mais il faut éviter de bouger.

Kyô baisse les bras.

**Yuki **: Je vais refaire ton bandage…

Yuki se lève et reviens quelques instants plus tard avec la trousse à pharmacie.

Il commence à enlever le précédent bandage.

La cheville a meilleure mine, elle est juste encore un peu gonflée et rouge.

**Yuki **: Ca fait mal ?

**Kyô **: Un peu mais ça va.

Yuki prend de la pommade et commence à l'étaler sur la cheville de Kyô qui se laisse faire. Quelques instants après, Yuki prend une nouvelle bande et commence à la mettre sur la cheville de Kyô. Il a fini au bout de quelques instants.

**Kyô **: Tu te débrouilles bien.

**Yuki **: J'aime ça.

**Kyô **: Je m'en doutais. Tu voudrais devenir médecin plus tard ??

**Yuki **: oui ce serait mon rêve.

**Kyô **: Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

**Yuki **: Si j'ai la forme physique.

**Kyô **: Si tu as vraiment envie, je pense que tu y arriveras.

Kyô regarde Yuki.

**Kyô **: Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ??

**Yuki **: Je veux être heureux.

**Kyô **: Comme la plupart des gens.

**Yuki **: J'aimerais vraiment devenir médecin. J'aimerais tant comprendre cette faiblesse que j'ai.

**Kyô **: Si tu fais médecin pour toi, ça ne marchera pas, il faut aussi le faire pour aider les autres.

**Yuki **: Tu as raison…. Mais ça me plairait vraiment.

**Kyô **: Je pense que tu y arriveras…

**Yuki **: Mon rêve serait d'être cardiologue.

**Kyô **: Il faut y croire Yuki.

Yuki s'approche de Kyô et soudain se serre contre lui.

Kyô surpris lève les bras.

**Kyô **: Yuki ??? Yuki ??

Yuki se met à pleurer.

**Kyô **: Yuki... ne pleures pas... Excuse moi…. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ??

**Yuki **: C'est que jusqu'à là, je n'en avais parlé à personne…

**Kyô **: Et ça te mets dans cet état ??

**Yuki **: Je te remercie, ce que tu m'as dis… Tu sais ça m'a fait un bien fou… Oui, un bien fou… Je suis vraiment motivé, j'irais jusqu'au bout maintenant.

**Kyô **: ….

**Yuki **: Et ce grâce à toi.

**Kyô **: ne pleure pas pour ça…

Yuki sèche ses larmes. Il se lève.

**Yuki **: Demain, on ira au village et on achètera un bon repas, ça te dis ??

**Kyô **: Oui… J'aimerais bien un peu de sucré.

**Yuki **: Moi aussi…

* *** ** ***

Le lendemain 

**Yuki **: Kyô !! Dépêche toi !!

**Kyô **: J'arrive !!

En effet quelques instants plus tard, Kyô arrive.

**Yuki **: Ca va aller ?

**Kyô **: Ah ça oui !! J'ai tellement envie de bouger.

Yuki se met à sourire doucement.

**Yuki **: Je sais. Allons y. J'ai de l'argent.

Yuki et Kyô sortent alors que le soleil brille sur la neige.

**Yuki **: C'est vraiment magnifique…

**Kyô **: Oui.

Ils se mettent à marcher en direction du village, ils ont prévu des provisions pour la route parce qu'ils en ont pour la journée car le village le plus proche est vraiment loin.

Il est la fin de matinée quand ils arrivent enfin en vue des premières habitations.

**Yuki **: Ca y est. L'épicerie est là.

Les deux garçons se précipitent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer.

**Kyô **: Ne ne Yuki, regarde !! Regarde !!

**Yuki **: Quoi ??

**Kyô **: du chocolat.

Kyô montre à Yuki du chocolat. Ce dernier l'examine.

**Yuki **: C'est cher….

**Kyô **: J'en ai envie…

**Yuki **: Vraiment ??

**Kyô **: J'adore ça.

**Yuki **: D'accord. Bon prenons aussi des fruits, des légumes, de la viande et du poisson.

Les garçons ont vite fait le tour du petit magasin.

**Kyô **: Tu penses que ça suffira ?

**Yuki **: MMM…. Je ne sais pas.

Kyô remarque alors du riz.

**Kyô **: Prenons ça en plus, cela servira toujours…

**Yuki **: Tu as raison.

Kyô et Yuki se dirigent vers la caisse, au moment de payer.

**Caissière **: Vous êtes pas de la région ?

**Yuki **: Non madame, nous logeons dans un chalet.

**Caissière **: Ah bon ?? Par ce temps ?? Il fait pas trop froid ?

**Yuki **: Un peu…

**Caissière **: Faites attention à bien vous couvrir mes lapins.

**Yuki **: Merci madame.

**Caissière **: Bonne route. Ne traînez pas en chemin, le temps change vite par ici.

**Yuki **: Merci du tuyau.

* *** ** ***

Plus tard.

**Kyô **: Mes lapins ??

**Yuki **: c'est affectueux…

**Kyô **: C'est Momiji qu'elle devrait appeler comme ça.

**Yuki **: C'est sûr que c'est celui à qui cela conviendrait le mieux !!

**Kyô **: C'est vraiment tranquille par ici.

**Yuki **: Y a pas un chat… enfin à part toi.

Kyô se met à rire.

**Kyô **: Allez en route !!

Kyô et Yuki se répartissent les bagages. Au bout de quelque temps, ils font une halte auprès d'un grand sapin.

**Kyô **: T'as pas faim ??

**Yuki **: Un peu.

**Kyô **: Mangeons un peu.

**Yuki **: Oui, mais dépêchons nous, il fait vraiment froid !!

**Kyô **: Oui, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est refroidi.

**Yuki **: BRR !! Tiens prends ce sandwich.

**Kyô **: Merci. Mange toi aussi. On a encore de la route.

Après la halte, les deux garçons reprennent la route.

Au bout de quelque temps, le temps se couvre.

**Kyô **: Il faudrait se dépêcher.

Kyô se retourne et voit Yuki qui visiblement peine sous le poids des articles. Il s'arrête.

**Kyô **: Yuki ?

Ce dernier halète.

**Kyô **: Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ??

Il prend les affaires de Yuki et se met à toutes les porter.

**Yuki **: Mais…

**Kyô **: Il y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je les aurais prise les affaires.

**Yuki **: et ta cheville ??

**Kyô **: et toi tu devrais faire plus attention à ta santé. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Shigure ne me le pardonneras jamais.

Yuki sourit.

**Kyô **: Repartons, le temps se couvre.

**Yuki **: J'ai froid…

**Kyô **: Je sais. Quand nous rentrerons, je te ferais un potage bien chaud. Allez viens.

Kyô prend la main de Yuki et ils repartent. Il commence à neiger.

La progression se fait plus difficile. La neige les aveugle à demi.

Yuki commence à peiner.

**Yuki **: Faisons une halte.

**Kyô **: Surtout pas, il faut rentrer au plus vite.

**Yuki **: J'ai si froid.

Kyô pose la main sur le front de Yuki qu'il trouve très brûlant.

Il enlève son écharpe et lui met autour du cou.

**Kyô **: Prends ça, ça te fera du bien.

**Yuki **: Merci. Il faut continuer ??

**Kyô **: Oui sinon nous n'en ré-échapperons pas.

**Yuki **: Je te suis.

**Kyô **: Courage, nous y sommes presque.

Yuki se cramponne fermement à la main de Kyô, il ne voit rien, ses yeux tombent tout seul.

Dans sa tête, marcher et marcher encore. Où ?? il ne sait, il suit Kyô, il suit cette main lui indiquant qu'il est encore en vie. Il passe du chaud le plus brûlant au froid le plus glacial.

De la sueur coule de son front aussitôt glacée par le froid. Il n'a même pas la force de l'enlever. Soudain, il tombe. Il entend une voix l'appeler.

**Kyô **: Yuki !! Yuki !!

Il se sent alors hissé sur le dos de Kyô auquel il s'accroche désespérément.

**Yuki **: Kyô….

**Kyô **: Ne t'en fais pas Yuki, nous sommes presque arrivés. Tiens bon… N'oublie pas ton rêve. Parle moi de ce que tu voudrais faire…

**Yuki **: Kyô… j'ai envie de dormir.

**Kyô **: Bientôt pas tout de suite…

**Yuki **: J'ai envie d'un lit bien chaud…

**Kyô **: Tu l'auras je te promets !!

**Yuki **: Tu ne me laisseras pas ??

**Kyô **: Non !!

**Yuki **: Kyô… Je ne veux plus jamais être seul.

**Kyô **: Comptes sur moi…

**Yuki **: Ca veux dire que tu seras là quand j'aurais besoin de toi ??

**Kyô **: Oui…

**Yuki **: Tu le promets ??

**Kyô **: Oui… Tu ne seras plus seul…

**Yuki **: Alors je suis heureux.

**Kyô **: Ne t'endors pas…

**Yuki **: Non je mourrais pas… pas maintenant…

Quelques instants plus tard, Kyô arrive péniblement au chalet, il a Yuki et les provisions sur son dos. Il rentre tout et ferme la porte.

* *** ** ***

**Kyô **: Yuki !! Yuki !! Réveilles toi !!

Yuki est bleu.

**Kyô **: Que faire ?? Il faut que je le réchauffe et vite !! Enlevons lui ses vêtements, ils sont tout mouillés.

Kyô commence à déshabiller Yuki. Une fois ce dernier nu, il se met à le frotter avec une serviette afin de réactiver la circulation sanguine.

**Yuki **: nn….

**Kyô **: Yuki !! Réponds moi !!

Yuki se tort. Kyô le rhabille aussitôt de vêtements secs. Il le met dans le lit et le couvre de couvertures. Il allume le feu et installe le futon le plus près possible du foyer.

Kyô se précipite alors pour préparer un bouillon. Alors que celui-ci mijote, il range tout, remets des bûches et constate que Yuki a repris des couleurs. Il verse alors du bouillon dans une coupe.

**Kyô **: Yuki !! Un bouillon comme tu les aimes t'attends. Tu m'entends ??

Kyô prend délicatement Yuki et l'installe contre lui, il essaye de le réveiller en lui donnant des petites claques.

**Kyô **: Yuki !! Réveilles toi.

Ce dernier ouvre les yeux.

**Kyô **: Allez ouvre la bouche, tu te sentiras mieux.

Yuki obéit. Kyô commence à le nourrir.

Au bout de quelques instants, Kyô réinstalle Yuki dans le lit. Il mange sa part et enlève ses vêtements pour en mettre des secs.

**Yuki **: nn…

Kyô se précipite au chevet de Yuki.

**Kyô **: Yuki ?!!

**Yuki **: J'ai froid Kyô…

**Kyô **: Yuki…

Kyô se glisse alors dans les couvertures et prend Yuki contre lui afin de le réchauffer.

**Kyô **: Ca va mieux ??

**Yuki **: Oui… beaucoup mieux, reste contre moi….

**Kyô **: Repose toi et dors maintenant.

**Yuki **: Kyô… merci…

Yuki s'endort. Kyô se précipite vers le téléphone et appelle le docteur. Celui-ci lui répond qu'avec la tempête, il ne pourra que revenir le lendemain et donne des consignes à Kyô.

A suivre….

Quelque chose à dire ?? ne ne mina san !! Qui sait qui me dit ce qu'il en pense ??

Veux savoir ^^ est-ce que vous aimez ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Le titre est en deux morceaux, le premier morceau est dans le chapitre 2 pour ceux qu'on pas suivi ^^ les vilains 


	4. Givré

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : Kyô X Yuki et aussi Shigure X Hatori

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 4 Givré 

Tout est silencieux dans le chalet. Le bois brûle tandis que la neige tombe en dehors.

Yuki remue et sens quelque chose de chaud dans son futon.

Il se blottit contre cette source de chaleur.

Il sent alors que ce qui est chose n'est pas un objet comme il le pensait.

Cela bouge, il ouvre un œil et voit allongé à côté de lui, bouche entrouverte… Kyô !!

**Yuki **: Kyô… ??!! Que fait il ici ??

Et il se rappelle les évènements d'hier.

**Yuki **: Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?? Baka neko !! Je n'y comprends rien !! mais alors rien du tout !!

Il se rendort sur ses questions.

* *** ** ***

Pendant ce temps, chez Shigure 

Shigure lit tranquillement le journal du matin quand arrive Hatori.

Hatori est le médecin de la famille, il est possédé par l'esprit du dragon et se transforme en hippocampe lorsqu'une femme le touche. Il a des mèches très longues du côté gauche.

Il cachait ainsi son œil blessé à cause d'une sordide histoire.

Ces cheveux servaient aussi de cache à sa personnalité Hatori était quelqu'un de froid. Mais Shigure l'appréciait, il se sentait bien en sa présence sans qu'il puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi… Peut être était ce parce qu'Hatori le comprenait, point besoin de se cacher avec lui, il devinait tout.

**Hatori** : Ohayo Shigure !!

Shigure se lève à la rencontre du jeune homme et pose familièrement un bras sur l'épaule d'Hatori !

**Shigure **: Yo[C1] Hatori !

Hatori pince la main de Shigure posée sur son épaule.

**Shigure **: Aie, ça ne va pas ??

**Hatori** : Ne sois pas aussi familier, veux tu ?

**Shigure **: et toi aussi distant…

Un froid plane entre les deux hommes. Tohru arrive à ce moment pour servir le thé.

**Tohru **: Bonjour Hatori san

**Hatori** : Bonjour Tohru, tu vas bien ?

**Tohru **: Merci et vous ?

**Hatori** : Bien… Comment se passe l'école ?

**Tohru **: Vous savez…

Elle se met à tirer la langue.

**Tohru **: Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une lumière. Mais je fais tout pour travailler et faire de mon mieux comme j'ai promis à ma mère.

Hatori esquisse un sourire et Shigure se surprend à être jaloux de Tohru qui sait si bien si prendre avec Hatori et qui arrive à le faire sourire.

Il serre les poings et se lève alors que Tohru et Hatori continuent leur discussion.

Il regagne son bureau, allume son portable et décide de commencer une nouvelle.

Il s'absorbe complètement et essaye de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce roman.

Mais il a beau faire, ses mains restent indépendantes de sa pensée, il écrit mais sans cesse il revoit Hatori sourire à la remarque de Tohru.

Ce sourire…

Si tendre…

Comme il aimerait…. Qu'il lui soit destiné…

Enfin il se l'ai avoué…

Oui, il voudrait qu'Hatori ne sourie rien que pour lui.

Il est presque prêt à tout pour ça…

Le temps passe, il s'acharne à continuer son récit et à essayer de s'y absorber mais rien n'y fait. Il ne pense qu'à Hatori, à son sourire.

Il soupire et se lève. Il ouvre alors un tiroir et en ressort des cigarettes.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté mais là, il a une envie incontrôlable. Il craque une allumette et se met aussitôt à fumer. Il s'allonge regardant le plafond.

Soudain Hatori apparaît et est penché sur lui.

**Hatori** : Tu fumes toi ??

Shigure complètement abasourdi ne répond rien.

**Hatori** : C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Il prend la cigarette de Shigure et commence à la fumer.

**Shigure **: Mais…

**Hatori** : Je sais ce que j'ai dit… Mais moi ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance…

Shigure est peiné à ces mots, il sent la tristesse d'Hatori et meurt d'envie de le consoler.

**Shigure **: Tu ne devrais pas…

**Hatori** : Tu te prends pour un médecin ??

**Shigure **: Non mais… il faut bien que tu montres l'exemple.

Hatori se met à rire et écrase la cigarette.

**Hatori** : Tu as peut être raison. Alors voici ton bureau, ton antre.

**Shigure **: Bienvenue.

**Hatori** : C'est sale.

Shigure observe qu'en effet, la pièce aurait besoin d'un coup de balai et d'être rangé.

**Shigure **: Bien tu tombes pile poil et tu vas m'aider.

**Hatori** : Ca va pas ??

**Shigure **: T'avais qu'à pas faire de remarques.

**Hatori** : Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

**Shigure **: On peut discuter en même temps.

Hatori hausse les épaules et prend le balai ils commencent tous les deux à ranger.

* *** ** ***

Au chalet 

Kyô a appelé le médecin.

**Kyô **: Yuki, le médecin devrait venir dans la matinée. Tu te sens mieux ?

**Yuki **: un peu … Kyô…

**Kyô **: T'as faim ?

**Yuki **: Je suis pas en porcelaine… Baka neko !!

**Kyô **: Espèce de sale souris !! Je m'occupe de toi et voilà ce que j'ai comme remerciements. Je vais couper des bûches.

Kyô part en claquant la porte.

**Yuki **: % J'ai agi comme un triple idiot !! .. enfin comme un imbécile… Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en veux ??? Pourquoi est-ce que je le blesse exprès ?? Parce que nous nous entendons comme chien et chat ??… enfin je devrais dire comme souris et chat dans le cas présent.

Est-ce que je vais un complexe ?? Kyô… fait des efforts, je devrais en faire…

Mais je sais pas, rien que sa simple vue me met en colère…

Fatigué, Yuki se rendort.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kyô introduit le médecin dans le chalet.

**Médecin** : C'est petit chez vous !!

**Kyô **: C'est pour quelques jours pendant les vacances.

**Médecin** : C'est votre amoureux ??

Kyô ouvre grand les yeux et se met à hurler

**Kyô **: Ca va pas la tête ??

**Médecin** : Calmez vous. Allons voir notre patient.

Le médecin s'approche de Yuki encore endormi.

**Médecin** : Il dort.

**Kyô **: On va le réveiller.

Kyô s'approche de Yuki et commence à le secouer doucement.

**Kyô **: Yuki, il est temps de se réveiller le médecin est là.

Yuki ouvre les yeux.

**Yuki **: Baka neko !! Je faisais un splendide rêve !! Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ?

**Kyô **: Espèce de sale souris !!

**Médecin** : Du calme les jeunes. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas si mal en point qu'il n'y para^^it si vous pouvez vous disputer. Je vais vous examiner.

Le médecin examine Yuki puis déclare.

**Médecin** : Vous avez eu de la chance, vous avez échappé au pire en restant au chaud et en mangeant chaud. Vous avez failli avoir la pneumonie mais vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Restez au chaud et prenez ces médicaments avec vos repas. Restez au chaud et évitez de vous lever avant une semaine, compris ?

**Yuki **: Bien… !! Je ferais comme vous m'avez dit.

**Médecin** : Il vaut mieux si vous voulez éviter une rechute qui pourrait être grave voire fatale.

Bon je vous laisse, soyez sage et ne vous chamaillez pas trop.

Le médecin parti, Yuki appelle Kyô.

**Yuki **: Pardonne moi j'ai agi comme un idiot.

**Kyô **: Comme tu le reconnais, je suis prêt à te pardonner.

**Yuki **: Il reste du potage ??

**Kyô **: mm oui, t'en veux ??

**Yuki **: Oui, autant commencer le traitement tout de suite, non ??

**Kyô **: Sûr…

*** ** ***

**une semaine plus tard dans la maison Soma.**

Hatori sort d'une chambre bouleversé. Il rentre dans sa chambre de façon automatique et s'effondre sur le lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shigure est là, il rend visite à Akito qui lui demande des nouvelles de Kyô et Yuki.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Shigure se dirige vers le bureau d'Hatori qu'il trouve vide.

**Shigure **: Mais où peut il bien être.

Il se diriger vers la chambre du médecin et frappe. Aucune réponse.

Il rentre et voir Hatori dans le noir. Il allume la lumière.

**Hatori** : Eteins !!

Shigure obéit vu le ton sec.

**Shigure **: Hatori ça ne va pas ??

**Hatori** : Va t'en !!

**Shigure **: mmm pas question !!

**Hatori** : Va t'en !! VA T'EN !!

Shigure s'approche pour voir Hatori complètement fou.

**Shigure **: Tu serais capable de faire une bêtise si on te laissait seul.

**Hatori** : Je ne veux voir personne.

**Shigure **: Comme d'habitude…

**Hatori** : VA T'EN !!

**Shigure **: Non !!

**Hatori** : Tu risques de le regretter ?

**Shigure **: Ah bon ?? et que vas tu faire ?? Me rouer de coups ??

Hatori se précipite sur Shigure qu'il renverse.

**Shigure **: Et maintenant que veux tu faire ?? Me violer ?

**Hatori** : Pourquoi pas ??

**Shigure **: Je ne savais pas que t'étais devenu homo.

**Hatori** : C'est toi qui a voulu rester, je t'avais prévenu.

**Shigure **: Je vois… que s'est il passé ?

Hatori ne répond pas mais s'effondre en pleurant tenant Shigure toujours sous lui. Shigure se redresse. Il pose la tête du médecin sur ses genoux et la caresse affectueusement.

**Shigure **: Vas y pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Hatori se redresse aussitôt.

**Shigure **: Ca va déjà mieux ??

**Hatori** : Arrête de te moquer.

Soudain, Hatori attire Shigure et l'embrasse, baiser auquel répond Shigure. Et prend aussitôt l'initiative à la grande surprise d'Hatori.

**Hatori** : Que fais tu ?

**Shigure **: Tu veux un dessin ??

Hatori est torse nu. Shigure l'allonge et commence à le caresser.

**Hatori** : Arrête !!

**Shigure **: Je n'en ai pas envie et toi non plus à vrai dire.

Shigure embrasse Hatori pour faire taire toute protestations et ce dernier se tait finalement.

Shigure continue sa lente exploration du corps d'Hatori qui le laisse faire. Alors que ce dernier est nu, il se redresse soudain.

**Shigure **: Ne me dis pas que tu n'aime pas.

**Hatori** : Je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

**Shigure **: AH je vois, Monsieur ne veut pas être le passif.

**Hatori** : Tout à fait.

**Shigure **: Viens, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Hatori prend aussitôt les initiatives et finit par déshabiller rapidement Shigure.

Puis il le renverse et commence à lui faire l'amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shigure se lève.

**Shigure **: ça t'as plu ?

**Hatori** : C'était une erreur. Jamais je n'aurais du faire ça.

**Shigure **: Peut être mais tu l'as fait et tu ne peux revenir en arrière.

**Hatori** : Malheureusement…

Shigure met alors une claque à Hatori.

**Shigure **: Ce que tu peux être vexant !!

Shigure se lève, se rhabille et s'en va, laissant Hatori perplexe devant cette situation.

*** ** ***

**au chalet**

**Kyô **: Espèce de sale souris !!

**Yuki **: Baka neko !!

La dispute avait commencé parce que Yuki avait dit que le repas était trop salé.

Cela faisait une demi heure que les deux garçons se disputaient et se criait dessus. Rien encore ne voulait mais on sentait les nuages planer.

**Kyô **: Bas toi espèce de femmelette !!

**Yuki **: J'en ai marre d'être avec toi dans ce petit chalet !!

**Kyô **: Comme si ça me plaisait à moi !!

**Yuki **: Baka neko !!

**Kyô **: Femmelette !! T'es même pas capable de te battre !!

**Yuki **: Tu vas voir si je peux pas te battre !! Même malade je suis plus fort que toi.

**Kyô **: Allez amène toi un peu qu'on en finisse !! Aujourd'hui je vais te battre.

Yuki se lève et se met debout.

**Yuki **: Alors tu les bouges tes fesses ?

**Kyô **: J'arrive, sale rat !!

Kyô se prépare à frapper Yuki qui soudain s'évanouit, rattrapé de justesse par Kyô.

**Kyô **: Baka nezumi [C2] !!

Yuki ouvre les yeux.

**Yuki **: Je t'ai entendu.

Il esquisse alors une grimace.

**Kyô **: Yuki ?? ça va ??

Kyô voit avec effroi Yuki devenir blême, aussi pale que les draps blancs du futon.

**Yuki **: Mes …. Médicaments.

Kyô prend une boîte dans la poche du kimono de Yuki et en sort une boîte. Il prend un pilule.

**Kyô **: Ouvre la bouche.

Yuki très faible s'exécute. Kyô lui introduit le médicament et le force à boire de l'eau pour faire avaler la mixture.

Il prend alors Yuki dans ses bras sachant que lors de ce genre de crise, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence avant cette vie en commun forcée, le laissait faible et sans force. Yuki délirait comme à chaque fois mais s'accrochait avec une force surprenante à Kyô. A force d'insister, celui-ci avait finir par avoir une réponse au besoin de Yuki d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés lors d'une crise c'était un peu la même chose que son bracelet à vrai dire.

Ils étaient si différent mais Kyô avait découvert un nouveau Yuki lors de ce séjour. Il l'avait toujours cru insensible. C'était faux, il était sensible, même très mais masquait ses sentiments et sa personnalité derrière une carapace.

Le vrai Yuki était différent.

Il le devinait triste et surtout seul, tout comme lui.

Cette solitude les avaient rapprochés. Et puis au bout de deux jours de bagarres et d'insultes, ils étaient passés d'un commun accord à une entente passive.

**Kyô **: Yuki…

Yuki lui répondit en lui serrant sa main.

Les crises de ce dernier l'inquiétait toujours. Il n'était pas sur de la décision d'Akito concernant ce séjour forcé mais le remerciait en secret. Il avait pris à apprécier Yuki même s'il évitait de le montrer.

En plus cette fragilité de Yuki, son adversaire de toujours, l'avait ému, il avait tout fait pour surmonter ses faiblesses montrant par là une force de caractère insoupçonnée.

Yuki se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Kyô cherchant de la chaleur et réconfort.

Au bout de quelques instants, la crise fut finit.

Yuki se sépara à contre cœur de Kyô.

Il aimait être contre lui, il dégageait tant de chaleur… Et c'était si confortable…

Il avait découvert Kyô pendant ces deux semaines et s'était surpris à se plaire en sa compagnie ce qu'il refuserait de lui avouer.

A suivre….

Comment ça  je vous lâche au mauvais moment mais c'est fait exprès ^^ rire démon 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Yo est la forme familière d'Ohayo - bonjour

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]nezumi c'est la souris, donc idiote de souris


	5. Amertume

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : Kyô X Yuki et aussi Shigure X Hatori

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 5 Amertume 

* *** ** ***

Chez Hatori 

**Hatori** : Je vais devoir y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne vais pas continuer à ma cacher derrière mon petit doigt et ne rien faire…. En plus, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils faut qu'on aille chercher les enfants…

% Mais qu'ai je fait ?? et pourquoi ?? Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris ?? J'ai agi comme un imbécile. Espérons que des excuses suffiront%

Hatori prend la voiture et se rend chez Shigure

* *** ** ***

Chez Shigure 

**Shigure **: % Cette enflure !! Quel espèce de con !! Et moi j'ai agi comme un idiot !! Je ne veux plus le voir %

Tohru voyait bien que Shigure était en colère depuis la venue d'Hatori à la maison, la semaine dernière. Elle avait deviné que les deux hommes s'étaient disputés mais elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait essayé de les réconcilier mais rien à faire, Shigure n'avait pas bougé de la semaine prétextant du travail alors que d'habitude il fuyait le travail comme la peste. Quant à Hatori, il venait parfois mais aucun signe depuis ce fameux jour.

D'ailleurs la simple mention de son nom suffisait à faire réagir Shigure qui se mettait en colère et s'enfermait dans son bureau demandant à ce qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte même les plus urgents.

Tohru avait même pris son téléphone pour parler à Hatori qui l'avait écouté sans rien dire.

Son intervention n'avait servi à rien et elle n'avait pas encore pu réconcilier les deux hommes. Ils ne se voyaient plus, c'était bien simple.

Hatori avait prévenu qu'il venait demain comme prévu pour aller chercher Yuki et Kyô avec Shigure.

Elle se demandait comment aller se passer le voyages si les deux hommes étaient en froid.

Avec Kyô et Yuki qui se battaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et eux qui ne se parlaient pas, elle imaginait la situation dans la voiture et doutait que chacun revienne en entier de cette excursion.

Ce jour là, elle avait décidé de préparer un bentô pour chacun essayant de composer les plats préférés de chacun.

Voyant la voiture d'Hatori arriver, elle prépara le thé et avertit Shigure qui devint de marbre à cette annonce. Hatori sortit de la voiture. Tohru vit qu'il était sombre. Cet aspect était renforcé par cette mèche qui cachait son œil. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son air sombre. Tohru ressentait de la colère.

Mais à qui était destiné cette colère ?? A Shigure ou contre lui même ??

Tohru vit aussi que les yeux d'Hatori dégageaient un rien de tristesse.

Elle alla à sa rencontre.

**Tohru **: Hatori san, vous allez bien ??

**Hatori** : oui… Comment vas tu Tohru ?

**Tohru **: Ca va, la maison fait vraiment vide en ce moment.

**Hatori** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Ce soir avec Yuki et Kyô, je te garantie qu'il y aura de l'animation.

**Tohru **: Vous rentrez ce soir ??

**Hatori** : Si le temps le permet oui… Ne nous attend pas… Il vaut mieux que tu fasses sans nous car il peut neiger…

**Tohru **: Dites moi.

Tohru se mit à passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

**Hatori** : Je t'écoute.

**Tohru **: C'est à dire que j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

**Hatori** : Oui ?

**Tohru **: Je suis un peu inquiète…

**Hatori** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Yuki et Kyô, ils s'en sont sortis tels que je les connais.

**Tohru **: Je ne pensais pas à eux.

**Hatori** : Je ne comprends pas…

**Tohru **: C'est à dire que… j'aimerais que vous alliez voir Shigure san.

**Hatori** : Pourquoi ??

**Tohru **: Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne mange rien. Il refuse qu'on rentre chez lui.

J'ai peur qu'il soit malade.

**Hatori** : Shigure ??… Bien, je vais aller le voir. %Après tout j'y suis peut être pour quelque chose… %

*** ** ***

Hatori se lève et se dirige vers le bureau de Shigure. Il frappe.

Il entend personne.

Inquiet, il ouvre la porte.

Il voit alors Shigure.

Ce dernier est très pale, ces yeux ont des cernes.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi.

On sent aussi qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis longtemps.

Hatori s'approche.

Shigure frémit et se met à crier.

**Shigure **: Va t'en !!

Hatori se dirige vers Shigure qui lève la main faisant mine de le frapper.

**Hatori** : Vas y frappe moi, si cela peut et soulager. Fais le !! Frappe moi !! Fais moi mal !![C1] Qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?? Ne l'ai je pas mérité ??

Hatori saisit le poing de Shigure et le tiens fermement.

**Hatori** : Et après m'avoir frappé, tu mangeras…

Shigure ne fait rien.

**Hatori** : Comporte toi comme un homme un peu !! Venges toi !! Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile… Je sais… Je m'en excuse… Tu voulais me consoler et j'ai été une brute…

Je sais que si je m'excuse cela ne fera pas revenir les choses en arrière mais j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes… J'ai agi sans réfléchir sur un coup de tête.

**Shigure **: Comment as tu trouvé cela ??

**Hatori** : Méprisable de ma part.

**Shigure **: Et que penses tu de l'amour d'un homme pour un autre homme ??

**Hatori** : Quelle question !! Où veux tu en venir ?? oui je t'ai violé, oui j'ai agi sans ton consentement…

**Shigure **: Et si j'avais été consentant ??

**Hatori** : Que veux tu dire ?? Je ne comprends plus rien.

**Shigure **: Tu veux t'excuser Hatori ?

**Hatori** : Oui.

**Shigure **: Alors ferme les yeux.

**Hatori** : Que vas tu faire ???….

Ne voyant pas Shigure répondre, il ferme les yeux.

Il sent alors une bouche s'emparer de la sienne fermement.

Il sent la bouche et le souffle de Shigure contre lui. Ses bras… Il l'a enlacé…

**Hatori** : Que fais tu ??

**Shigure **: Hatori, j'étais consentant.

**Hatori** : Je ne comprends plus….

**Shigure **: Je vois bien… Hatori… Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles, tu peux être vexant, tu sais, très… Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine.

**Hatori** : Je n'y comprends rien.

**Shigure **: Hatori, tu es désespérant, tu sais… Tu vas comprendre. Ferme les yeux veux tu…

Hatori obéit. Il sent alors un souffle contre sa joue puis un baiser.

Une main chaude vient lui caresser la joue…

Cela fait si longtemps, de la douceur…

Une telle douceur…

Hatori se souvient d'une femme, de sa secrétaire, de celle qu'il a aimé autrefois…

La même douceur. La même tendresse.

Comment cela est il possible ??

Que lui arrive t il ?

Que fait Shigure et pourquoi ?

Il sent une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Shigure suit le tracé de cette larme avec son doigt, du dessous de l'œil jusqu'au menton. La larme tombe sur le plancher. D'autres viennent la rejoindre.

Shigure prend Hatori dans ses bras.

**Shigure **: Hatori… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai blessé ?? Je t'ai mal… Pardonne moi… Ne pleure pas je t'en prie.

Hatori pose sa tête sur les genoux de Shigure en un geste d'abandon.

Shigure lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

**Shigure **: Là ça va mieux…

Hatori se sent bien sur les genoux de Shigure.

Ils restent comme ça sans rien dire. Hatori allongé, la tête sur les genoux de Shigure qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

* *** ** ***

Au bout de quelques temps, ils entendent frapper à la porte.

Hatori s'assoit et Shigure va ouvrir.

**Shigure **: Oui, Tohru ??

**Tohru **: J'ai fini de faire le repas, venez pendant que c'est chaud. J'en ai mis de côté pour Kyô et Yuki. Je compte sur vous pour leur apporter.

Hatori, Shigure et Tohru se mettent à table et discutent.

Tohru est contente, le sourire est revenu chez Shigure et l'expression d'Hatori est parfois presque tendre… Elle ne sait pas ce que les deux hommes se sont dit mais elle est très heureuse de les voir réconciliés.

Leur dispute les avaient mis tous les deux de mauvaise humeur ce qui n'était pas toujours facile à supporter. Elle préférait que les gens soient heureux.

Les voyant se chamailler pour une boulette de riz la fit rire aux éclats.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir Kyô et Yuki revenir.

Ils lui avaient manqués.

* *** ** ***

Après le repas. Hatori se lève.

**Hatori** : Allons y !!

**Shigure **: Tohru, je compte sur toi. Veille bien sur la maison et repose toi aussi un peu.

**Tohru **: Bonne route !!

**Shigure **: Et surtout ne nous attends pas !! Ne te couches pas trop tard !!

**Tohru **: Promis !!

Hatori se met au volant et Shigure monte à côté.

**Hatori** : Prêt ?

**Shigure **: Oui, en route !!

Hatori met le moteur en route, enclenche la première et ils partent.

Le voyage se déroule plutôt silencieusement.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osent prendre l'initiative ni dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qui s'est passé dans la matinée.

Au bout d'une heure de route.

**Shigure **: Faisons une pause veux tu ?

**Hatori** : Je ne suis pas fatigué.

**Shigure **: Moi si. En plus… il faut éviter de surmener tes yeux or conduire dans les petites routes de montagne demande de la concentration. Tu ne voudras pas avoir notre mort sur la conscience ?

**Hatori** : Comme tu veux.

**Shigure **: Regarde là, il y a une village. Ca te dirai un bon bol de chocolat chaud ??

**Hatori** : Oui… avec plaisir.

**Shigure **: Tu vois. J'avais raison.

**Hatori** : Tu adores avoir le dernier mot…

Shigure rit.

Après une petite pause les deux hommes repartent. Il commence à neiger.

**Hatori** : Il av falloir accélérer pour arriver avant que tout soit recouvert de neige.

**Shigure **: Oui. J'espère que cela ne dura pas trop longtemps sinon on risque de rester coincé pour quelques jours.

**Hatori** : Mon Dieu !! Tout mais pas ça !! Je ne vais pas supporter Kyô et Yuki se chamailler tout le temps !!

**Shigure **: Ne vois pas les choses en noir. Peut être que le temps ne va pas être si mauvais que ça.

Le tonnerre se fait entendre.

**Shigure **: Oh oh oh !! Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite.

Hatori se concentre sur la route alors que Shigure le guide.

Ils arrivent au bout de deux heures de temps avec plus d'une demi heure de retard.

La neige s'est accumulée.

**Shigure **: Je crois qu'on est bon pour passer la nuit ici.

**Hatori** : Tout mais pas ça !!

A suivre….

Comment va se passer cette terrible nuit ???

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode de notre magnifique téléfilm « Ca te barbera » tous les dimanches à 5h83 du matin sur FT6. A ne louper sous aucun prétexte sauf si vous vous faites des bananes au chocolat !![C2] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Hatori maso ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]qu'est-ce que je dis comme conneries à 23 h moi,, y a pas à dire mes pauvres neurones ont soit fondus soit ils dorment priez pour la solution 2 */*


	6. Une nuit glacée

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! d'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori des plus en plus (mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Hatsuharu, la vache / bœuf ??

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 6[C1] Une nuit  glacée 

* *** ** ***

Au chalet 

**Shigure **: On est arrivés les enfants !!

**Hatori** : Yuki, Kyô, vous allez bien ??

**Shigure **: Ouh ouh[C2] , il y a quelqu'un ??

**Hatori** : Regarde Shigure !!

Hatori montre à Shigure Yuki endormi dans le futon.

**Hatori** : Ne fais pas de bruit, on va le réveiller.

**Shigure **: Je sais pas ce que ça sent mais en tout cas, ça sent drôlement bon.

**Kyô** : c'est du canard au bambou[C3] .

**Shigure et Hatori** : Kyô !!

**Kyô** : Salut !!

Kyô lève la main en signe de reconnaissance et se dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine.

**Shigure **: C'est toi qui a fait ce plat ??

**Kyô** : Qui veux-tu que ça soit ?? Il y a personne d'autre que Yuki et moi ici.

**Hatori** : La nourriture de Yuki est infecte à ce point ?

**Kyô** : On va pas dire ça mais à peu près.

**Hatori** : Tu as l'air de bien aller, Kyô.

**Kyô** : Ca va et vous ??

**Shigure **: Tranquille…

**Hatori** : Tu as changer quelque peu Kyô.

**Kyô** : C'est possible, un mois seul avec son pire ennemi, il y a de quoi changer un homme, pas vrai ??

Hatori et Shigure se regardent.

**Hatori** : Tu nous en veux ??

**Shigure **: Tu oublies que c'est Akihito qui est à l'origine de ce projet.

**Kyô** : Je n'oublie rien. J'espère seulement que mes efforts seront payés…

Hatori et Shigure se regardent quelque peu effaré.

**Shigure **: Tu es devenu plus calme, ça va nous changer et être tranquille à la maison, maintenant.

**Kyô** : C'était bien là ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Shigure se met à rire et à agiter son éventail.[C4] 

**Shigure **: Ah ah ! Mais non que vas tu imaginer ?? Pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ??

Kyô regarde tranquillement Shigure dans les yeux, Shigure finit par détourner le regard.

**Shigure **: C'est drôlement bien rangé ici, t'es devenu une vraie fée du logis.

**Hatori** : J'aimerais avoir du thé si possible, il fait pas spécialement chaud. Et rien de tel qu'une tasse de thé pour se réchauffer.

**Kyô** : Assied toi auprès du feu, je t'apporte ça de suite. Toi aussi Shigure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyô revient avec quatre tasses de thé fumantes. Il sert Shigure et Hatori. Il se dirige vers le lit de Yuki et le réveille doucement.

**Kyô** : Yuki…

**Yuki** : mmm ??

**Kyô** : On a de la compagnie.

Yuki se lève aussitôt.

**Yuki** : Bonjour.

**Shigure **: viens t'asseoir ici et prendre le thé avec nous

**Hatori** : Tu as plutôt bonne mine Yuki. Le séjour au grand air t'as fait du bien il semblerait.

Yuki s'approche suivi de Kyô.

Tous les deux prennent le thé.

Shigure est très étonné de ne voir aucune dispute éclater entre les deux garçons.

**Shigure **: Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre pour des ennemis jurés.

**Yuki** : Le thé est froid.

**Kyô** : Si t'es pas content, fais en toi un !!

**Yuki** : c'est ce que je vais faire. Celui-ci est infect.

Yuki se lève, renverse le contenu de son bol dans l'évier et se prépare un thé.

**Hatori** : Je le trouve très bon et réchauffant, merci Kyô.

**Kyô** : Tu en reveux Hatori ??

**Hatori** : Avec plaisir.

**Shigure **: Moi aussi. Rien de tel qu'un thé pour vous réchauffer un homme et lui redonner de l'énergie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki revient avec sa tasse et déguste son thé.

**Hatori** : Il a beaucoup neigé ces derniers temps, la route est très encombré. Sur le chemin, la neige s'est amoncelée et il neige beaucoup trop pour repartir ce soir…

**Kyô** : Quoi ??

**Yuki** : Comment ??

**Hatori** : Du calme et du sang froid. On ne s'énerve pas et on reste calme.

Bref, nous ne pourrons pas repartir ce soir. Nous devrons attendre demain…

Yuki se lève, il a un air sombre, l'air devient soudain glacial.

**Yuki** : Il n'y a pas la place pour dormir à 4 ici. C'est hors de question ! Nous devons trouver une solution !!

**Shigure **: Non, c'est trop dangereux….

**Yuki** : Qu'importe, je ne supporterai pas de passer une nuit de plus ici !!

**Shigure **: Tu n'as pas le choix.

**Yuki** : Je ne veux pas.

**Hatori** : Yuki, Shigure a raison. Il est impossible de partir ce soir comme convenu. Il faudra attendre demain. D'ailleurs, il faudra certainement déblayer une partie du chemin surtout si la neige ne s'arrête pas de tomber.

**Shigure **: Le temps n'est pas en notre faveur.

Yuki se met à grommeler.

Kyô pose sa main sur les siennes ce qui a pour effet de calmer Yuki à la grande surprise de Shigure et Hatori qui n'y comprennent décidément plus rien.

On leur a changé leur Kyô et leur Yuki… Ce n'est pas possible autrement…

**Kyô** : Ca vous ira le canard au bambou ?

**Shigure **: Parfait !! Tu es devenu un vrai petit chef. [C5] Tu es un homme bon à marier ?

**Hatori** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette légende encore ?? D'où sors tu ça ?

**Shigure **: C'est une histoire de ma manager[C6] .

**Kyô** : Que dit-elle ?

**Shigure **: Elle dit qu'un homme qui sait faire la cuisine est bon à marier…

**Hatori** : Hey bien, dans ce cas, tu n'es pas bon à marier toi !!

**Yuki** : Sûr et c'est pas demain la veille que ça changera.

**Shigure **: Non mais !! Mais de quoi je me mêle ?? c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité [C7] !! J'ai pas dit que j'y croyais je mentionnai juste ce qu'on m'a dit.

**Hatori** : Surtout que vous avez encore le temps avant le mariage les garçons !! Shigure te taquine Kyô. Ne le prends pas mal, entre nous, je crois qu'il est jaloux de pas pouvoir faire la même chose.

**Shigure **: Moi jaloux ??? dans tes rêves !!

**Hatori** : En tout cas, un peu de rangement dans ton bureau ne ferait pas de mal, du même que nettoyer la maison et faire à manger. On peut pas dire que ça soit ton fort.

**Shigure **: Tu peux parler, t'as une servante.

Laissant Shigure et Hatori se chamailler, Yuki part rejoindre Kyô qui surveille que rien ne brûle.

**Yuki** : Ca se passe bien ?

**Kyô** : Ce sera bientôt prêt.

**Yuki** : C'est vrai que t'as fais de véritables progrès pour cuisiner.

**Kyô** : On avait pas le choix. Et puis…

**Yuki** : et puis ???

**Kyô** : Tohru rentrera un jour chez elle. Elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement chez les Souma.

**Yuki** : Tu penses qu'elle va bientôt partir ?

**Kyô** : Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais un jour elle tombera amoureuse de quelqu'un qui l'aimera et elle partira avec lui….

**Yuki** : C'est de moi qu'elle tombera amoureuse !!

**Kyô** : Tu l'aimes ??

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas, possible.

**Kyô** : Si tu n'es pas sûre de tes sentiments, ne fais rien avant de savoir ce qu'il en est.

**Yuki** : Ainsi donc tu es amoureux d'elle.

**Kyô** : Non.

**Yuki** : Tu parles pourtant comme si tu l'aimais.

**Kyô** : Je la considère comme une amie. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, c'est un peu comme si elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu… Tu vois ?

Yuki hoche la tête.

**Kyô** : Je ne voudrais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, j'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle le mérite, elle se préoccupe toujours du sort des autres mais elle devrait penser un peu à elle, faire preuve d'égoïsme.

**Yuki** : mmm…

**Kyô** : De plus si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est égoïste de la séduire pour la décevoir, tu ne trouves pas ??****

**Yuki** : Si tu le dis…

**Kyô** : Yuki, as-tu déjà été vraiment amoureux ?

Yuki rougit puis s'énerve, il cri :

**Yuki** : Ca ne te concernes pas !!!

Et il tourne le dos pour rejoindre Shigure et Hatori qui ont commencé une partie de Go. Yuki les observe tranquillement et repense aux paroles de Kyô.

Peu après le dîner est prêt, tous s'installent dans le silence et commencent à manger. Shigure fait la conversation seul, Kyô et Yuki se sont enfermés dans un mutisme dont l'origine lui est inconnue quant à Hatori, il répond comme à son habitude par monosyllabes.

Après un dîner plutôt silencieux, animé par le pauvre Shigure qui tente tant bien que mal de raviver les flammes d'une éventuelle conversation, ce dernier propose un jeu de société.[C8] 

**Shigure **: Ca vous dit un trivial poursuit [C9] ??

**Kyô** : J'aime pas !!

**Yuki** : Bof !!

**Shigure **: Alors à dessiner c'est gagné [C10] !!

**Hatori** : C'est quoi comme jeu [C11] ??

**Shigure **: Ca se base sur l'émission présentée par Jun Furogi[C12] du même nom.

**Hatori** : Tu regardes ça toi ??

**Shigure **: C'est marrant !! Tu devrais mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie Hatori-chan !!

SBLAM. Bruit de gifle.

Shigure se tient la joue brûlante et rouge.

**Shigure **: Mais ça va pas !! T'es violent !!

**Hatori** : M'appelles pas comme ça !!

Hatori se lève et sort en claquant la porte.

**Shigure **: Hatori !! Revient !! Hatori !! HATORI !!

Shigure se lève et part à sa poursuite.

**Yuki** : Je rêve où Shigure s'est levé et fait quelque chose ??

**Kyô** : Tu peux parler !! Tu bouges pas plus que lui !!

**Yuki** : Tu me cherches ou quoi ??

Kyô se met debout et serre les poings, en position de combat.

**Kyô** : Oui et je vais te battre à plates coutures !! Tu perds rien pour attendre !! Je t'attends !! Com'on Yuki !!

Yuki se lève se prépare aussi.

Ils se battent et au bout de 1 minute, Kyô est à terre.

**Yuki** : Tu fais pas le poids !! Baka neko !!

**Kyô** : Espèce ce sale rat !! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser crever sous la neige !!

**Yuki** : Je t'ai rien demandé le chat !! Tu m'as materné comme une poupée !!

**Kyô** : Pauvre type, je vais faire un tour dehors.

**Yuki** : C'est ça, débarrasse moi le plancher !!

Kyô part et Yuki se retrouve seul.

A suivre….

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Déjà 6 !! bouh diou

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] pas le cri du fantôme, ok je sais mon humour à deux balles le soir il craint ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] nom d'un plat qui m'est passé par la tête, vous croyez que ça existe ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] je sais pas si ça un nom en japonais, si oui, quelqu'un le connaît et peut me le dire ?? Je parle de cet espèce de chose avec des fils au bout qu'à Shigure et qu'on retrouve dans certains mangas dans les mains d'un homme, vous voyez de quoi je parle. Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît d'ailleurs un peu ces mœurs et de quoi il en retourne par esprit d'à propos et une curiosité piquée ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] je vous jure, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas regardé l'anime 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] je sais pas si le féminin se dit ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] encore l'un des supers proverbes à la con ^^ j'en ai plein la manche et je les aime bien 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]qqun voudrait pas me faire un dessin de cette scène ?? svp 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9] ils vont pas jouer au strip poker rires

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de jeu ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11]bonne question :;: à 1000 points 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C12] nom du présentateur de mon cru de cette émission débile 


	7. La morsure cruelle du froid

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori de plus en plus -- mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Tohru ??

J'ai trouvé pour Hatsuharu après moults réflexions ^^ mais je ne dirais rien,,

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 7 la morsure cruelle du froid[C1] 

* *** ** ***

Au chalet 

Toujours dans le chalet[C2] , Yuki s'est retrouvé seul…

**Yuki** : % Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe… D'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai réagi comme un imbécile et un idiot…. Je devrais peut être aller m'excuser auprès de cet idiot de chat… Il est capable de dormir dehors par ce froid parce qu'on s'est disputés… Il agit si stupidement parfois…. Je vais aller le chercher…%

Pendant ce temps Kyô est sorti dehors, il s'est retrouvé face à Hatori stoïque qui fume une cigarette tranquillement sur le palier.

**Hatori** : Tu devrais rentrer dehors avant d'attraper froid !

**Kyô** : Tu parles !! Tu ne le fais même pas !!

**Hatori** : J'avais besoin de fumer alors je suis sorti.

**Kyô** : Sûr… Je vois… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Shigure et toi ?

Hatori hausse un sourcil.

**Kyô** : Il est parti comme un fou à ta recherche.

**Hatori** : Je sais…

**Kyô** : Tu l'as rencontré ??

**Hatori** : Oui…

**Kyô** : Mais il n'est pas là… Où est-il donc passé ??

**Hatori** : Je ne sais pas….

**Kyô** : C'est moi ou j'ai la forte impression que cela te laisse de marbre.

**Hatori** : Peu m'importe.

Kyô agrippe soudainement Hatori.

**Kyô** : Franchement, je ne comprends pas cet idiot de Shigure mais toi tu es à gifler.

Hatori commence à desserrer les poings de Kyô qui a agrippé le col de sa chemise.

**Hatori** : Du calme et modère toi…

**Shigure **: Hatori…

Shigure observe la situation.

**Shigure **: Kyô, lâche-le s'il te plaît.

**Kyô** : Espèce de lâche !! Shigure !! Tu es un imbécile !! Et Hatori aussi !!

Kyô s'en va en courant…

Yuki ouvre la porte et voit Kyô, il part à sa poursuite.

Shigure se passe la main dans les cheveux.

**Shigure **: Vraiment, la jeunesse ça a du bon… Hatori…

Shigure s'approche d'Hatori à le toucher, ce dernier réagit en tirant une bouffée de cigarette.

**Shigure **: J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu viens de me dire… Je m'en fou ! … Peut importe ce qu'Akito dira… Peut importe ce qu'il me fera… Je ne le laisserai plus te toucher…

Hatori lève un sourcil interrogateur alors que Shigure prend la cigarette de la bouche d'un Hatori interloqué. Shigure tire une bouffée et embrasse Hatori sur la bouche qui le laisse faire…

Hatori repense à ce qu'il vient de dire[C3] …

* *** ** ***

Flash back 

**Shigure **: C'est marrant !! Tu devrais mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie Hatori-chan !!

Hatori s'était enfuit….

Il entendait Hatori-chan….

Et entendait les cris de Shigure : Hatori !! Revient !! Hatori !! HATORI !!

Il devenait l'inquiétude dans les paroles de celui-ci, il savait qu'il allait le poursuivre même s'il le lui avait défendu…

Il repensait à une autre voix plus féminine murmurer son nom et l'appeler tendrement Hatori-chan….

Il s'était stoppé sur le palier en voyant la neige… La neige qu'elle aimait tant… annonciatrice du printemps comme elle disait…

Cette femme qu'il avait aimé, avec qui il avait été heureux et à qui il avait dû renoncer à la demande du chef de la famille Soma, Akito…

Celui qui lui avait blessé l'œil…. Depuis il se laissait pousser une mèche pour cacher la cicatrice et son œil borgne…

Il s'était remis lentement de sa blessure…

Shigure et Ayame l'avaient aidé…

Quand il y repensait, Shigure était souvent venu… Il avait même fait un séjour dans sa maison pour prendre l'air…

Se pourrait-il que Shigure… éprouve quelque chose pour lui ???

Non…. C'était impossible….

Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à faire son deuil de sa femme…

Il ne voulait plus rien sentir, ne rien ressentir… Il ne voulait plus être aimer…

Shigure l'avait aidé à traverser cette phase difficile en restant à ses côtés… Il savait aussi qu'il avait inspiré l'un de ses héros de romans à qui il avait donné une happy end qui l'avait fait sourire sachant la chose impossible…

Il avait allumé une cigarette et soudain senti les bras de Shigure autour de son cou, il avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule et avait éclaté en sanglots.

Hatori s'était retrouvé en train de le consoler alors que Shigure s'excusait…

**Shigure **: Je suis désolé… J'ignore ce qui t'a blessé… Ton cœur saigne toujours…

Hatori avait gentiment tapoté sur la tête de Shigure.

**Hatori** : J'ai réagi trop vivement.

**Shigure **: Oui, c'est vrai, c'est étonnant de ta part… Je me fais du soucis pour toi, Hatori chan…

Hatori avait plissé les yeux en entendant ce surnom… ce que Shigure remarqua…

**Shigure **: C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis en colère ??

**Hatori** : Pour quoi ?

**Shigure **: Parce que je t'ai appelé comme ça…

Voyant Hatori détourner la tête, Shigure lui prit le menton entre ses mains le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux…

**Shigure **: Hatori… Elle t'appelait ainsi n'est-ce pas ??

Ne voyant pas Hatori réagir, Shigure continua.

**Shigure **: C'est cela ?? Oh mon cher Hatori… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs….

**Hatori** : Je sais…

**Shigure **: Allez fais-moi un sourire ?

**Hatori** : Pourquoi ?

Shigure prend son éventail et l'agite en un mouvement de va et vient. Il fait un clin d'œil à Hatori qui se prend la tête dans ses mains de désespoir…

**Shigure **: Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir, Hato ??

**Hatori** en colère : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom débile ??

**Shigure **: Calme-toi, je voulais te donner un surnom, rien que moi… pour toi…

**Hatori** : T'es malade !!

**Shigure **: Certains appellent ça une maladie…

**Hatori** : Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir le médecin…

**Shigure **: C'est toi le médecin…

Shigure s'approche d'Hatori doucement et le serre dans ses bras.

Hatori étonné lève les yeux vers Shigure.

Celui-ci lui sourit doucement tout en le regardant dans les yeux…

Il lui caresse les cheveux en écartant doucement sa mèche…

**Shigure **: Tu es beau Hatori…

Hatori sursaute à ses mots…

Shigure lui caresse doucement la joue…

**Shigure **: Oui… Tu sais quoi ???

Hatori secoue la tête…

**Shigure **: Je crois… je crois…

**Hatori** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shigure ? Tu es bien sérieux d'un coup !!

**Shigure **: Je t'aime Hatori.

Shigure conclue sa déclaration par un baiser très tendre.

Hatori le repousse aussitôt…

**Hatori** : Non, tu ne dois pas… tu ne peux pas…

**Shigure **: Pourquoi ?

**Hatori** : Tu ne peux pas…

**Shigure **: Tu te répètes mais cela ne répond pas à ma question…

**Hatori** : Tu ne peux pas… Je suis un homme…

**Shigure **: Ca merci, je suis au courant… Ca te pose un problème ??

**Hatori** : A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je me suis jamais posé la question…

**Shigure **: Alors tu pourras passer outre…

**Hatori** : ….

**Shigure **: Si tu me disais plutôt le fond de ta pensée, ça aidera… Sinon on ne va pas progresser…. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème majeur….

Hatori poussa un soupir.

**Hatori** : Tu as raison… Je ne veux plus aimer.

**Shigure **: Tu n'as pas à aimer… C'est moi qui t'aime !!

**Hatori** : Mais….

**Shigure **: Baka !! Tu es mon grand idiot à moi… Pourquoi te refuses-tu à aimer ??

**Hatori** : Tu es un homme…

**Shigure **: Ce n'est pas ça le problème… Mais Akito, n'est-ce pas ??

**Hatori** chuchotant : Oui…. Il ne me laissera jamais… Il ne veux pas être seul…

**Shigure **: Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je serai discret…

**Hatori** : Tu ne le connais pas !!

**Shigure **: C'est ce que tu crois !!

**Hatori** : Non !! Je refuse que cela recommences !!!

**Shigure **: Tu as besoin de calme et d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, je reviens… A tout à l'heure, mon aimé…

Shigure part en laissant Hatori seul et fort pensif…

* *** ** ***

Flash back - Fin 

**Shigure **: Hatori…

Hatori regard Shigure qui vient contre lui et l'enlace doucement… Le médecin se laisse aller à cette chaleur qu'il n'a pas connu depuis si longtemps….

Pendant ce temps, Yuki est parti à la recherche de Kyô.

A suivre…

Alors ?? Je vois trop Hatori et Shigure ensemble ^^

Je sais j'ai de l'imagination ^^

Votre avis ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1]Question ce que je raconte a t il un vague rapport avec le titre de ce chapitre ?? je ne sais pas 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] c'est sûr que ça fait quelques chapitres qu'ils y sont,, d'ailleurs, ça s'éternise cette situation, faudrait peut être que je pense à changer de décors 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3]je pense que ça vous intrigue aussi ^^ alors je vais vous le dire ^^ sinon vous allez m'engueuler…


	8. Réconcilionsnous, veuxtu ?

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori de plus en plus -- mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Tohru ??

J'ai trouvé pour Hatsuharu après moults réflexions ^^ mais je ne dirais rien,,

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 8 Réconcilions-nous, veux-tu ??[C1] 

* *** ** ***

dehors[C2] 

Yuki est parti à la recherche de Kyô qui s'est enfui dans la neige.

**Yuki** : Kyô ?!! Kyô !! KYO !! Où es-tu ???

**Kyô** : Shigure tu es un lâche !! Je te ne comprends pas !! C'est évident ce que tu éprouves pour Hatori mais tu ne lui dis rien… Pourquoi ?? Je ne comprends pas…

Kyô s'effondre en larmes…

**Kyô** : Ca te serait si facile d'être heureux… De tout lui dire… Tu agis comme un imbécile… Mais je fais de même… Je ne dis rien de ce que je ressens ! Est-ce que tous les gens amoureux sont aussi bête et stupide que nous deux ?? Je me tais aussi, je fais comme toi… Peut être est-ce la timidité….

Pendant ce temps, Yuki court dans la neige… Celle ci commence à tomber…

**Shigure** : Regarde Hatori, il neige.

**Hatori** : Oui…

**Shigure** : Il faut partir à la recherche des petits… Ils vont attraper froid…

**Hatori** : Tu as raison…

**Shigure** : Allons-y…

Shigure prend la main d'Hatori et commence à chercher Yuki et Kyô.

**Shigure** : KYÔ !! Yuki !! Kyô !! YUKI !!

**Kyô** : Non… je crois que ce n'est pas ça… C'est différent, c'est plus que ça… C'est la peur…

Kyô tape dans un sapin faisant tomber la neige sur sa tête.

**Kyô** : Je suis vraiment un idiot !!

**Yuki** : Ca s'est bien vrai !!

**Kyô** : Yuki !!

**Yuki** : Imbécile !! Rentre tout de suite, tu vas attraper mal en chemise !!

**Kyô** : Que t'importe !!

**Yuki** : Baka neko !! Tu agis comme un imbécile !!

**Kyô** : Tu veux te battre ?

**Yuki** : Si tu y tiens !! Mais si je gagne, tu rentres !! Prêt ??

Yuki assomme Kyô en deux minutes.

**Yuki** : Voilà, ça n'a pas été long…

**Kyô** : Espèce de sale rat !!

**Yuki** : Bon maintenant, finis la rigolade !! On rentre !! Relève-toi, on y va !!

**Kyô** : Fous-moi la paix !! Va-t'en !!

**Yuki** : Mais ma parole, tu ne respectes même plus tes promesses !! Incroyable !!

Yuki s'approche de Kyô qui est à terre.

Il sèche ses larmes et le prend dans ses bras…

Kyô est surpris.

**Kyô** : Yuki ?? Que fais-tu ??

Yuki l'embrasse sur la bouche pour le faire taire…

Le baiser dure quelques minutes.

**Shigure** : Yuki !! Kyô !!

Shigure apparaît traînant Hatori à sa suite.

**Shigure** : Ah vous êtes là !! Heureusement !! Il faut rentrer sinon vous allez attraper froid… Kyô, ça va ?

Shigure s'approche de Kyô toujours à terre.

**Shigure** : Vous vous êtes battus ?? Regarde-moi cet œil !! Allez Kyô rentre à l'intérieur, Hatori va te soigner.

**Hatori** : Tu es bon pour un œil au beurre noir.

**Kyô** : Oui…

Shigure sert Kyô dans ses bras et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

**Shigure** : Allez rentre…

Soudain, il murmure à l'oreille de Kyô.

**Shigure** chuchotant : Merci pour ce que tu as dit à Hatori !!

**Kyô** : Tu étais là ??

Shigure lui répond par un clin d'œil.

**Shigure** : Bon, on ne va pas rester sous la neige éternellement sinon on va tous mourir de froid… J'ai envie d'un thé bien chaud, Kyô… Allez au chaud !!

* *** ** ***

**Au chalet**[C3] ****

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous dans le chalet…

Tout le monde s'assoit pour boire du thé chaud.

**Shigure** : Il n'y a pas à dire !! Ca fait du bien !!

**Yuki** : Oui, c'est vrai.

**Hatori** : Approche-toi, Kyô, je vais te soigner.

Hatori passe de la pommade autour de l'œil de Kyô.

**Hatori** : Demain il sera mur à point cet œil… Tiens voilà de la pommade, mets-toi en matin et soir… Cela te soulagera. D'ici deux trois jours, il ne devrait plus y avoir de traces…

**Kyô** : Merci Hatori.

Hatori hoche la tête.

**Shigure** : Bon après tous ces évènements, il est tant de se coucher !!

**Yuki** : Il y a un problème !

**Shigure** : Quoi ?!

**Yuki** : Vous avez prévu des couvertures [C4] ?

**Shigure** : Euh non…

**Hatori** : Pourquoi ??

**Yuki** : Shigure, tu n'as prévu que deux couvertures, une pour moi et une pour Yuki…

**Hatori** : Comment cela se fait-il ??

**Shigure** : Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir ici… Sumimasen[C5] .

**Kyô** : Nous allons devoir partager.

**Shigure** : Je suis d'accord !! Comme personne ne voudra partager la couverture avec Hatori, je me porte volontaire !!

Hatori tape sur la tête de Shigure.

**Shigure** : aie !!

**Hatori** : Comment ça personne ne serait d'accord !! Baka !!

**Kyô** : Dis plutôt que tu en as envie, Shigure !!

Shigure sort son éventail qu'il agite tout en riant.

**Shigure** : Voyons, Kyô… Tu te vois dormir avec Hatori ??

Kyô regarde Hatori et fait la moue.

**Shigure** : Alors avec moi ??

**Kyô** : Ce serait encore pire !!

**Shigure** : Bon, tu n'as d'autres choix que de dormir avec Yuki.

**Yuki** : Mais, je ne suis pas d'accord !!

**Shigure** : Pourquoi, tu préfères dormir avec moi ??

**Yuki** : Hors de question !!

**Shigure** : Alors cela règle le problème, non ??

Yuki et Kyô poussent de concert un soupir…

**Yuki** : C'est vraiment parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement…

**Kyô** : Sûr !!

**Hatori** : Mais…

**Shigure** : Allons Hatori chan, détends-toi !! AH AHAHA !!

**Kyô** : Il profite honteusement de la situation !!

**Yuki** : J'en ai bien l'impression !!

**Hatori** : J'en suis même sûr… Bon si cela peut lui faire plaisir… De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Kyô et Yuki partagent la même couverture tandis que Shigure et Hatori se mettent dans un autre bout de la pièce pour dormir.

*** ** ***

Le lendemain.

Hatori se réveille dans les bras de Shigure l'entourant, ce dernier sourit dans son sommeil. Voyant la scène, Hatori sourit brièvement.

Yuki se réveille alors que Kyô dort encore à poings fermés lové contre lui.

**Yuki** : ….

Plus tard, tout le monde est debout.

Après la douche les uns après les autres, Shigure annonce le départ.

**Shigure** : Allons, les enfants, on part !!

**Hatori** : Les enfants ?

**Yuki** : Qui va conduire ??

**Shigure** : Moi bien sûr !!

**Kyô** : As bon, tu as ton permis.

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.[C6] 

**Shigure** : Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas…

**Yuki** : Et depuis quand.

Shigure se met à rire plus fort…

**Shigure** : Depuis avant hier…

Kyô et Yuki se regardent consternés.

**Hatori** : Je crois qu'il est plus prudent pour tout le monde que ça soit moi qui conduise.

Kyô et Yuki approuvent vivement de la tête.

**Shigure** : Tu crois vraiment ??

**Hatori** : Demande aux garçons leur avis.

**Shigure** : Alors ?

**Kyô** ** + Yuki** : Hatori !!

Shigure se met à rire

**Shigure** : Quel succès, Hatori !! Je te laisse les clefs.

Le voyage de retour se passe sans trop de problèmes… En fin de matinée, ils arrivent à la maison de Shigure. Tohru vient à leur rencontre tout en souriant. Elle embrasse Yuki et Kyô qui se transforment respectivement en souris et en chat. Elle les serre alors dans ses bras tout en riant aux éclats et exprimant sa joie.

**Shigure** : Contente Tohru ??

**Tohru** : Oui… Comment allez-vous Shigure san ? Hatori san ?

**Shigure** : On va tous bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Hatori** : Il faut que j'y aille.

Shigure fait la moue en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

**Shigure** : Déjà Hatori chan ??

**Tohru** : Hatori chan ?? ….

**Hatori** : Oui…

**Shigure** : Reviens nous voir demain, d'accord ??

**Hatori** : J'ai du travail moi, pas comme certains.

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.

**Shigure** : Oh ce que tu peux être coincé et sérieux Hatori !!

**Yuki** : Ca ne te ferai pas de mal à toi aussi de l'être !!

**Shigure** : OH oh !! voyons !! Alors c'est moi qui viendrai.

**Hatori** : Non, tu restes là. Tu as un manuscrit à finir… Tu vas rendre ta pauvre manager folle de soucis si tu continues à cette allure.

**Shigure** : Mais…

**Hatori** : Je viendrais… Je verrais si Kyô a récupéré pour son œil et si tout le monde est en bonne santé.

**Shigure** : Bye, bye Hatori chan !!

**Tohru** : Que s'est-il passé entre ces deux là ?? En tout cas, je suis contente, ils ont l'air de s'être réconciliés… Et vous aussi, vous ne vous battez plus !! C'est vraiment une bonne journée !! Comme je suis heureuse avec vous dans la maison des Soma !!

A suivre…

Avis ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Alors vos paris avant de lire ?? Je parle de Hatori X Shigure ou de Kyô X Yuki ?? ^^ Veux savoir ^^ c'est la fic interactive De toute façon, il y a des gens qui lisent mes commentaires ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Tout le monde a déjà bien mijoté dehors dans le chapitre précédent, ben je repars pour un tour ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] Pas trop tôt ne ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] Ok le coup était prévisible. M'en fous, je fais ce que je veux d'abord 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Excusez-moi en japonais.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] Je vous assure, il fait tous le temps ça 


	9. Retour à la normale ?

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori de plus en plus -- mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Tohru ??

J'ai trouvé pour Hatsuharu après moults réflexions ^^ mais je ne dirais rien,,

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 9 Retour à la normale ?? 

*** ** ***

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis le séjour au chalet

Chez Shigure Soma 

**Kyô** : QUOI ????? !! DEJA !! Comment ça !!

**Tohru** : Oui, nous sommes le 1er décembre.

Kyô se met à courir en rond dans le salon.

**Shigure** : « Calme-toi Kyô » dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son petit déjeuner avec des baguettes..

**Yuki** : Tu devrais pourtant le savoir non ??

**Kyô** : Tais-toi, la souris !! Mais Mais….

**Tohru** : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kyô ??

**Kyô** : J'ai rien préparé !!

Shigure et Yuki se regardent atterrés. Ils soupirent.

**Shigure** : Si ce n'est que ça !! Tu as encore le temps !!

**Kyô** : Tu crois ??

**Yuki** : Bien sûr, baka neko !!

**Kyô** : Ouf !!

**Tohru** : Tu vois Kyô, il ne fallait pas te faire de soucis !!

**Kyô** : MAIS SI !! J'avais oublié !! C'est un désastre !!

**Tohru** : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kyô ??

**Shigure** : Qu'est ce que t'as encore oublié ?

**Yuki** : ….

**Kyô** : J'ai pas d'argent…

**Tohru** : Si tu veux, je peux te présenter à mon patron…. Il t'engagera sûrement.

Kyô prend les deux mains de Tohru dans les siennes faisant rougir la jeune fille.

**Kyô** : Merci Tohru, tu as vraiment une solution à tout… Mais le pire de tout, c'est que…

**Tohru** : Je suis sûre qu'à plusieurs nous trouverons une solution à ton problème, Kyô !!

**Yuki** : …. Il m'énerve…

**Shigure** : Je crains le pire…

**Kyô** : Je dois préparer une partie de la soirée avec cet idiot de Yuki.

Pendant quelque temps le silence se fait dans la pièce.

**Shigure** : Tiens c'est vrai ça…. Yuki, il va falloir que Kyô et toi organisent quelque chose pour Noël… Surtout pour les enfants… Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Kyô.

**Kyô** : Tu avais donc oublié ??

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.[C1] 

**Shigure** : Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ??

**Yuki** : Il l'avait oublié !! Espèce d'idiot de chat, pourquoi tu le lui as rappelé ??

**Kyô** : Tu veux te battre ??

**Yuki** : Même pas peur !!

**Tohru** : Euh…. Du calme !! Je vous en prie !! Cela fait tellement de bien de ne plus vous voir vous disputer… Depuis votre retour du chalet, j'avais été ravie de voir que vous vous entendiez si bien… Plus de disputes ni de chamailleries… … Je trouve cela si formidable !! Enfin, vous vous entendez et vous êtes devenus amis !!

Tohru se met à joindre les deux mains alors que ses yeux pétillent d'étincelles.

**Tohru** : Je vous en prie, continuez ainsi… Ne vous disputez plus.. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez devenir amis.

**Kyô** : …

**Yuki** : Plutôt mourir…

**Tohru** : Je vous en prie !! Réconciliez-vous !!

**Shigure** : Tohru a raison. Il va falloir ne pas vous disputer lors de cette fête. Donc au travail, les garçons !! Tohru, ne les aide pas sinon ils ne vont rien faire…

**Tohru** : Mais Shigure san…

**Shigure** : Non, tu ne peux pas… C'est une fête de famille, la fête annuelle des Soma. Aucun étranger à la famille peut y assister. Désolé…

**Tohru** : Je voulais tellement venir.

**Shigure** : D'un autre côté, n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as une famille.

**Tohru** : C'est vrai…

**Shigure** : Je pense que c'est important que tu passes les fêtes avec eux…

**Tohru** : Vous avez raison Shigure san…

**Shigure** : Comme toujours !! HA HAAH !!

**Yuki** : N'importe quoi !! Arrête de te vanter !!

**Kyô** : Pourquoi Tohru ne peut-elle pas nous aider ??

**Tohru** : Oui c'est vrai…

**Shigure** : Parce que c'est vous qui organiserez cette fête et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y aura, cela tournera au flan donc il est important que vous organisiez tout de A à Z. Cependant…

**Kyô** : Quoi ??

**Shigure** : Tohru peut vous donner des idées…

**Tohru** : Chouette !!

**Shigure** : Mais juste des idées, c'est vous qui vous occuperez des cadeaux et d'organiser la décoration du sapin…

**Tohru** : Yatta !! Je suis bien contente quand même… Kyô, Yuki, on commence à travailler ??

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre de Tohru.**

**Tohru** : Bienvenue dans ma chambre !!

**Kyô** : C'est très bien rangé Tohru !!

**Yuki** : C'est très féminin !!

**Tohru** : Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Installez-vous confortablement… Voilà du papier et des stylos pour noter toutes les idées…

**Yuki** : Merci Tohru…

**Kyô** : …

**Tohru** : Allez commençons, je propose que chacun note ses idées par écrit. Toutes mêmes celles qui semblent les plus bêtes et après on passera à la confrontation des idées… Chacun donnera son avis… Et on retiendra celles qui nous plairont le plus… D'accord ??

**Yuki** : C'est une très bonne idée Tohru…

**Kyô** : J'ai pas d'idées !!

**Tohru** : Je suis sûre que ça va venir.

**Yuki** : Même quelqu'un comme toi peut penser à des choses comme celle là non ?? Ou es-tu un incapable ??

**Kyô** : Répète pour voir !!

**Yuki** : Creuse-toi la tête !!

Kyô se lève furieux.

**Tohru** : Attends Kyô kun !! Yuki kun ne voulait pas t'insulter.... Je sais combien c'est dur pour toi de rester assis sans bouger… mais je suis sûre que tu seras ravie si toute la famille Soma a un joyeux Noël à cause de vous deux, ne Kyô kun ??

Tohru dit cela en riant, Kyô rougit et se rassoit tout en tapant sur sa jambe.

**Kyô** : Tu as raison, Tohru. Allons-y !!

Les trois jeunes gens passent l'après midi à lancer des idées et à rigoler.

**Tohru** : Alors, je récapitule. Kyô se déguise en père Noël…

**Yuki** : J'ai hâte de voir ça [C2] !!

**Kyô** : Grr !!

**Tohru** : Yuki en lutin [C3] !!

**Yuki** : T'es sûre ??

**Tohru** : Mais oui bien sûr, le père Noël est toujours accompagné de ses lutins !!

Kyô est plié en deux et n'en peux plus de rire.

**Kyô** : Ah aha !! Ca va être drôle !!

**Yuki** : Tais-toi, père Noël !!

**Kyô** : Le déguisement de lutin t'ira parfaitement.

**Yuki** : En quelle couleur au fait Tohru ??

**Tohru** : en vert[C4] ….

**Kyô** : EXCELLENT !!

Un air glacial souffle dans la salle…

**Tohru** : Mais peut être que tu n'aimes pas Yuki ??

**Yuki** : C'est à dire qu'euh. …

**Kyô** : Pourtant que je suis sûr que le vert t'irait à ravir mangeur de légumes !!

Yuki frappe sur la tête de Kyô.

**Yuki** : Tu l'as bien cherché.

**Tohru** : Je suis désolée…. C'est ma faute.

**Yuki** : Mais non… Tohru…

**Tohru** : Alors tu es d'accord ??

Yuki pousse un soupir

**Yuki** : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

**Tohru** : Super !! Kyô sera en rouge… Ensuite, il y aura des petits gâteaux, des boissons… Vous avez la liste des courses à faire ??

**Yuki** : Oui !!

**Tohru** : Je me chargerais de faire les petits fours. Il faudra aussi acheter les décorations pour Noël.

**Kyô** : …. MM…

**Tohru** : N'oubliez pas laisser la décoration aux enfants, ils vont adorer ça.

**Kyô** : Une chose de moins.

**Tohru** : Maintenant pour ce qui est de l'animation… Il faudra vous entraîner à chanter en concert !![C5] 

Yuki et Kyô se regardent atterrés. Ils passent au même moment la main dans leurs cheveux d'un mouvement de désespoir. Tohru rit de les voir si semblables malgré leurs différences.

**Tohru** : Ensuite… Voyons voir…. Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire ?? Je sais !! J'ai une super idée !!

Kyô et Yuki se regardent d'un air effarés.

**Tohru** : On pourrait monter une petite pièce de théâtre [C6] pour les enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ??

**Kyô** : Au mon Dieu !!

**Yuki** : Comme tu dis !!

**Tohru** : Mais si mais si !! Une petite pièce avec deux personnages… Genre un remix de la belle au bois dormant….

Tohru éclate de rire charmée à cette idée[C7] .

Kyô grogne, Yuki est effondré.

**Kyô** : Non mais ça ne va pas la tête [C8] !!

**Yuki** : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le chat !!

**Tohru** : Mais cela pourrait être si mignon… Je suis sûr que l'idée plaira à Kisa[C9] … Vous voulez lui faire plaisir surtout après ce qu'elle a subi non ??

**Kyô + Yuki** : Bien sûr… Si c'est pour Kisa… On fera un effort !!

**Tohru** : YATTA ne [C10] !! Yuki tu feras la princesse, je suis sûre que les vêtements féminins t'iront à ravir… J'irais chez ton frère aîné Ayame pour faire des essais, qu'en dis-tu ??

**Yuki** : Ne le mets surtout pas au courant, je t'en prie !

**Tohru** : Rassure-toi !! Et Kyô sera le prince…. Voilà les textes des rôles, il va falloir vous entraîner pour le jour J.[C11] 

*** ** ***

**Deux semaines sont passées.**

**Une semaine avant Noël.**

**Tohru** : Ca y est les garçons !! Je pense que vous êtes fin prêt !!

**Kyô + Yuki** : Ouf !! Ca n'a pas été facile ! Surtout avec toi comme partenaire !!

**Kyô** : T'as piqué ma réplique !!

**Yuki** : C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !!

**Tohru** : Cependant il manque une chose…

**Kyô** : Pitié…

**Yuki** : Elle remet ça…

Tohru sourit doucement…

**Tohru** : Allez pour me faire plaisir…. Il va falloir faire la scène du baiser…

**Kyô + Yuki** : NON !! PAS QUESTION !!

**Tohru** : Sinon ce n'est pas vraiment le conte !! Je peux vous laisser seuls si vous ne voulez pas que je vous vois…

**Yuki** : Il le faut vraiment ??

**Tohru** : C'est mieux non ?

**Kyô** : Grrr…

**Yuki** : Si tu insistes tellement Tohru, nous ferons tout cela bien… Bon, Kyô, on va s'entraîner.

**Kyô** : Grrr…

**Yuki** : Tohru…

**Tohru** : Oui, je vous laisse… entraînez-vous bien…

Tohru laisse les deux garçons dans la chambre de Yuki tandis qu'elle va dans la cuisine satisfaite du résultat obtenu.

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre de Yuki**

**Yuki** : Prêt Kyô ??

**Kyô** : Pas vraiment…

**Yuki** : Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça… Mais cela aidera à la guérison définitive de Kisa…

**Kyô** : Je comprends… Avant j'ai une question à te poser….

**Yuki** : ??? Je t'écoute…

Kyô passe la main dans ses cheveux gêné… Il rougit et balbutie…

**Kyô** : Je… voulais savoir… pourquoi….

**Yuki** : ??? finis ta phrase, je ne vais pas te manger ni te frapper…

**Kyô** : enfin pourquoi tu m'avais embrassé dans la neige.

**Yuki** : Parce que j'en avais envie.

**Kyô** : Mais encore ??

**Yuki** : quoi ?? Je ne comprends pas ta question !! Je viens de te répondre !!

**Kyô** : C'est à dire que normalement, on embrasse par sentiment… alors je voulais savoir..

**Yuki** : Je voulais que tu te taises…

**Kyô** : C'est tout ??

**Yuki** : Oui…. Enfin… non…

**Kyô** : Je ne comprends rien à rien…

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je t'ai trouvé tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Yuki rougit comme une tomate… Kyô aussi…

**Yuki** : Bon, on s'entraîne alors ??

**Kyô** : euh….

**Yuki** : Je te signale que c'est au prince d'embrasser la princesse et pas le contraire !!

**Kyô** : euh….

**Yuki** : T'attends la lune ou ma permission ?? Embrasse-moi !!

Yuki ne voyant pas Kyô réagir s'approche de lui et s'empare de ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparent.

Kyô est rouge comme une tomate et Yuki sourit malicieusement.

**Yuki** : Alors mon prince charmant, on recommence ??

Kyô rougit à ses mots… Il se lève et embrasse à son tour Yuki.

**Yuki** : Voilà qui est mieux…

Kyô continue à embraser Yuki qui le repousse.

**Yuki** : Oh là !! Tout doux !! Ce n'est pas un conte hard la Belle au bois dormant.

**Kyô** : Mais… Je pensais que t'étais d'accord.

**Yuki** : baka neko, allez approche-toi…

Yuki tape doucement sur le tatami juste à côté de lui.

Kyô se lève et vient s'y asseoir.

**Kyô** : Dis Yuki…

**Yuki** : mmm ??

**Kyô** : Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas bien… à vrai dire…

**Kyô** : Je vois.. J'espère que quand tu m'embrasses ce n'est pas du dégoût que tu éprouves.

**Yuki** : Non… C'est plutôt plaisant…

**Kyô** : Tant mieux !!

**Yuki** : Tant mieux ?

**Kyô** rouge : Euh... Oui… Enfin… oui… Je préfère..

**Yuki** : Je croyais que tu me détestais.

**Kyô** : Tu es sûr de ne pas te tromper de personne, j'avais plutôt l'impression de l'inverse.

**Yuki** : C'est peut être dû au fait que dans cette ancienne légende chinoise la souris trompe le chat, d'où une certaine inimité entre eux… Et peut être que nous avons reproduit sans le vouloir ce schéma sans même réfléchir plus avant à une signification profonde, sans nous interroger sur ce que nous étions vraiment, quelle était notre vraie personnalité… Nous nous sommes détestés par à priori.

**Kyô** : Certainement… J'ai appris à mieux te connaître dans ce chalet.

Kyô se met à rire et à passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

**Kyô** : Tu vas rire…

Yuki le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

**Kyô** : J'ai même appris à t'apprécier, n'est ce pas le comble ?

**Yuki** : Certainement… Mais tu veux savoir quelque chose ??

**Kyô** : Je t'écoute.

**Yuki** : Puisqu'on est au temps des confidences… Moi aussi j'ai appris à t'apprécier…

**Kyô** : C'est vrai ??

**Yuki** : Sinon pour quelle raison t'embrasserais-je ?

**Kyô** : Par dérision ou pour te moquer.

**Yuki** : Avant sans aucun doute mais plus maintenant.

Yuki clôt sa déclaration par un baiser.

**Kyô** : J'ai un aveu à te faire.

**Yuki** : Oui ?

**Kyô** : Je crois… je crois… Ne te moque pas…

**Yuki** : Promis !!

**Kyô** : Enfin… j'ai des sentiments pour toi… Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais je t'apprécie.

**Yuki** : C'est agréable de le savoir… Il en est de même pour moi…

**Kyô** : C'est vrai ?? C'est le bonheur !!

Et les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un baiser.

A suivre…

Avis ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]J'adore quand il fait ça 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] idem^^ quelqu'un ne veut pas me faire un dessin ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] mais d'où vient cette idée zarbie ?? Veut bien un dessin aussi 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] l'abus de danao passion est très très dangereux pour la santé mentale des pauvres ficeuses 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] l'abus de Danao est très nocif mais c'est si bon 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] je devrais peut être arrêter la perfusion de Danao car ça le fait pas 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] L'auteur se dit que ses personnages vont la haïr mortellement mais où vais-je pêcher ces idées ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8] Si si ça va ^^ Elle ne te plaît pas mon idée ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C9] Kisa est la plus (ou l'une des plus) jeune des Soma – elle se transforme en tigre… A cause de ses cheveux blonds et yeux jaunes, elle fut rejetée de sa classe et s'enferma dans un mutisme d'où seule Tohru put la tirer. C'est une enfant adorable mais très timide qui parle peu.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C10] Yatta : c'est super !! ne : n'est-ce pas ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C11] mon Dieu, les pauvres chéris sont torturés par ma faute ^^ mais pourquoi ça me fait rire^^ je dois être en mode hilare à cause des idées saugrenues qui sont passées par mon cerveau déjanté


	10. la veille de Noël

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket

Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori de plus en plus -- mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Tohru ??

J'ai trouvé pour Hatsuharu après moults réflexions ^^ mais je ne dirais rien,,

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 10[C1] la veille de Noël 

*** ** ***

**La veille de noël.**

**Chez Shigure Soma**

Shigure est au téléphone.

**Shigure** : Ha chan ?

**Hatori** : Oui…

**Shigure** : Comment vas-tu ?

**Hatori** : Bien…

Un silence au bout du fil.

**Shigure** : Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ?

**Hatori** : …. Je suppose que oui si tu m'appelles..

**Shigure** : Tu es déprimant… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

**Hatori** : Mais je ne suis pas une poupée avec laquelle on joue.

**Shigure** : Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, tu le sais bien Ha chan…

**Hatori** : Que veux-tu ??

**Shigure** : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ??

**Hatori** : Tout compte fait…

**Shigure** : Toi…. !! Ha chan, demain c'est Noël.

**Hatori** : …. Si tu m'appelles pour des évidences, épargne-toi des frais.

**Shigure** : Tu es sur que mes appels ne te manqueront pas ??

**Hatori** : ….

**Shigure** : Ha chan, tu me manques terriblement… Je sais bien que tu es occupé mais j'aimerai te voir plus souvent.

**Hatori** : Stupide !!

**Shigure** : Ha chan, je me demande vraiment pourquoi des fois… Bon j'ai hâte de te voir demain, ça fait une semaine… A demain.

**Hatori** : Attends !!

**Shigure** : Quoi ??!! Ce n'est pas vrai Ha chan m'a appelé !! Formidable !! Tu as enfin succombé à mon charme !!

**Hatori** : ….

**Shigure** : Je t'écoute Ha chan.

**Hatori** : Non rien… Ca peut attendre demain. A demain Shigure, passe le bonjour à Tohru, Kyô et Yuki de ma part.

**Shigure** : Ha chan…. Il a raccroché. Pff !!

**Tohru** : Shigure san, à table !!

**Shigure** : Oui… Merci Tohru… Comme toujours, cela a l'air délicieux !! Tu es vraiment une cuisinière hors pair !!

**Tohru** : Shigure san, vous me flattez !!

**Shigure** : Mais non, je ne dis que ce que je pense !! Tu feras une épouse parfaite !! Les garçons vont se ruer à tes pieds !!

Tohru se met à rougir.

**Yuki** : Shigure !! Arrête t'embêter cette pauvre Tohru !! Regarde dans quel état elle est !! Elle est toute bouleversée !!

**Kyô** : Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Shigure. Que t'arrive t il ?

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.

**Shigure** : Mais non, rien de particulier… C'est bientôt Noël !! N'est ce pas une période où tout le monde est heureux et fait le bonheur des autres ?!!

**Kyô** : Mmm.

**Yuki** : T'es sûr que c'est pour cela ??

**Shigure** : Voyons, que vas-tu imaginer Yuki ??

Shigure agite son éventail en signe de dénégation.

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas, ne serais-tu pas content pour une chose en particulier ??

**Shigure** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

**Yuki** : Arrête de faire l'innocent !! J'ai tout deviné.

**Tohru** : Ah bon ??? Que se passe t il alors ??

**Yuki** : Shigure est amoureux !!

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.

**Shigure** : N'importe quoi Yuki !! Tu dis vraiment des bêtises !! Ah la jeunesse !! Je vous jure !! N'importe quoi !!

**Yuki** : Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'en ce moment, tu es à l'heure pour tes manuscrits…

**Shigure** : Je fête Noël à ma façon pour ma pauvre manager. HAHAAHA !!!

**Yuki** : Mais pas que ça !! Tu es tout le temps joyeux, des fois tu es sur le palier à sourire béatement au vent… N'est-ce pas vrai ??

**Tohru** : Ah oui, j'avais remarqué mais je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… C'est vrai Shigure san ?? Vous êtes amoureux ??? De qui ???

**Shigure** : Mais de toi, voyons Tohru !!

Tohru se met à rougir et à bégayer.

**Tohru** : aha la la la mon dieu !! Shigure san, vous êtes vraiment amoureux de moi ??

**Shigure** : Mais oui, bien sûr !! Tu mets ma parole en doute ??

**Kyô** : Shigure, arrête ton cirque !! Tu dis n'importe quoi !! Tohru, ne le crois pas, il te taquine.

Shigure rit tout en agitant son éventail.

**Yuki** : En attendant, il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

**Shigure** : J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Shigure se lève.

**Tohru** : Même la veille de Noël ??? Vous êtes courageux Shigure san… Je vous admire vraiment !!

**Shigure** : Merci ma petite Tohru… Ne faites pas trop de bruit, j'ai besoin de silence…

Shigure part en laissant les trois jeunes gens dans la cuisine.

*** ** *** Dans la cuisine des Soma. 

**Yuki** : Il s'est encore arrangé pour ne rien dire !!

**Kyô** : ??? Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à savoir ça ??

**Tohru** : C'est parce que Yuki s'intéresse à Shigure qu'il veut savoir ça !! N'est ce pas ?

**Yuki** : …. Tu as peut être raison.

**Tohru** : Tu te fais du soucis pour lui ??

**Yuki** : …. En fait, c'est peut être stupide mais oui !!

**Tohru** : Ce n'est pas stupide !! Vous êtes de la même famille !! C'est normal !! Tu devrais dire à Shigure que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, il te répondrait.

**Kyô** : Je ne pense pas…

**Tohru** : Kyô ??

**Yuki** : Oui, Kyô a raison…

**Tohru** : Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ??

**Yuki** : Shigure est très secret…

**Kyô** : Oui…

**Yuki** : Il ne dit jamais rien de ce qu'il pense, il ne se confie jamais…

**Tohru** : Pourquoi ??

**Kyô** : Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de ne jamais être blessé.

**Yuki** : Il affiche toujours un visage souriant.

**Tohru** : C'est vrai…

**Yuki** : C'est une façon de se protéger… Je le sais bien, j'ai cette tendance… On se ressemble beaucoup c'est pour ça que je le comprends….

**Kyô** : Mais cela n'est pas tout ?

**Tohru** : Ah bon ??

**Kyô** : Je pense qu'il a peur…

**Yuki** : Je le comprends… J'aurais peur aussi à sa place…

**Tohru** : Peur mais pourquoi ??

**Kyô** : Peur de perdre l'être qui t'es cher.

**Yuki** : Oui, il préfère se taire et garder ses sentiments pour lui, ne rien montrer plutôt que montrer une faiblesse.

**Tohru** : L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse…

**Yuki** : Dans notre famille si…

**Tohru** : Je ne comprends pas….

**Yuki** : Il vaut mieux qu'Akito, le chef de la famille, ne se rende compte de rien ni qu'il l'apprenne….

**Kyô** : Sinon…. Il se passera la même chose que pour Hatori…

**Tohru** : Que c'est triste…

**Yuki** : C'est ainsi…

**Kyô** : la malédiction des 12 animaux, de la famille Soma…

**Tohru** : Comme c'est triste… Comment cela va t il se terminer ??

**Yuki** : Il y a deux solutions…. Soit ce n'est qu'une passade, je l'espère pour Shigure, c'est la moins pire des solutions envisageables… Soit on effacera la mémoire de la personne qu'il a aimé alors que lui, il se souviendra de tout et souffrira seul sans pouvoir aimer…

**Kyô** : Ainsi en est il chez les Soma, aimer est un risque… C'est dangereux…

**Tohru** : C'est tellement triste…

**Yuki** : De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire avec cette personne vu qu'il se transforme en chien dès qu'il la touche…. L'issue ne peut qu'être malheureuse…

**Kyô** : J'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop…

**Yuki** : Moi aussi…

**Tohru** : Pauvre Shigure.

A ce moment, une voiture se fait entendre.

Hatori descend.

*** ** ***

**Hatori** : Bonjour.

**Tohru** : Hatori san, bonjour… Vous allez bien ?? Vous voulez un peu de thé ??

**Hatori** : Je veux bien…

**Yuki** : Que viens-tu faire ici Hatori ?

**Hatori** : Je suis venu faire une visite de routine. Ce serait bête que l'un d'entre vous tombe malade pour Noël. Je vais commencer par Tohru.

**Tohru** : Merci Hatori san…

**Kyô** : C'est ce soir que tu retournes dans ta famille ??

**Tohru** : Oui, je vais aller chez mon grand-père… Je suis sûre que ce sera très bien… Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pu passer du temps ensemble…

**Hatori** : A toi, Kyô.

**Kyô** : Mais je vais bien !!

**Hatori** : Laisse moi m'en assurer… Bon à ton tour, Yuki… Je trouve que tu as bonne mine… La cuisine de Tohru te réussit bien… Et ton séjour chez Shigure aussi…

**Yuki** : Oui… Je me plais ici.

**Hatori** : Ca se ressent sur ta santé… C'est bien… Où est Shigure ?

Les trois jeunes garçons se regardent.

**Kyô** : C'est à dire….

**Yuki** : Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler ! !

**Hatori** : La veille de Noël ?? Etrange… Je vais aller le voir…

**Tohru** : Attendez…

**Hatori** : ?? Quoi ??

**Tohru** : On trouve que Shigure est bizarre en ce moment…

**Hatori** : Il ne va pas bien ??

**Tohru** : Ce n'est pas ça !!

**Hatori** : Je n'y comprends rien !!

**Yuki** : On pense que cet imbécile est amoureux !!

**Hatori** : amoureux !! ??

**Kyô** : Oui… Bref, on nous a changé notre Shigure… J'espère qu'Akito ne verra rien…

**Hatori** : Je vais le voir…

**Tohru** : Faites bien attention à lui !!

Hatori regarde étrangement Tohru qui lui sourit…

Une fois ce dernier parti.

**Tohru** : J'espère qu'Hatori pourra aider Shigure.

**Yuki** : Quelle étrange réflexion tu as eu Tohru !!

**Tohru** : Ah oui ?

**Yuki** : Est-ce que tu penses qu'Hatori puisse rendre Shigure heureux ??

**Tohru** : Je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que ces deux là se voient plus souvent et que Shigure tient beaucoup à Hatori…

**Kyô** : Comment as-tu découvert ça ??

**Yuki** : Mais t'es au courant toi ?? Comment cela se fait ??

**Kyô** : Euh, je te raconterai plus tard…

**Yuki** : Il y a intérêt…

**Tohru** : C'est à dire que quand vous étiez à ce chalet… Tout a commencé un jour où Shigure était allé rendre visite à Akito… et à Hatori aussi par la même occasion… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Hatori n'est pas venu à la maison pendant ce temps jusqu'au jour où il devait vous chercher avec Shigure.

**Kyô** : Shigure a du lui rendre visite !

**Tohru** : Je ne crois pas… Il restait seul dans son bureau enfermé… Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait presque plus et ne mangeait pour ainsi dire rien… On aurait dit qu'il avait été privé de son âme…

**Yuki** : Ou peut être de son cœur…

**Tohru** : Je pense qu'ils se sont disputés assez gravement… J'ai demandé à Hatori de s'occuper de Shigure quand il est arrivé car je m'inquiétais pour lui… Ils ont parlé et après cela Shigure a accepté de manger… Nous étions tous les trois à table… Après ils sont allés vous chercher… Mais quand ils sont revenus, je les ai trouvé très proches, souriants… Oui, même Hatori semblait heureux et en paix… C'était agréable de le voir ainsi…

**Yuki** : Je vois… Et toi Kyô, qu'as-tu à raconter ?

**Kyô** : Euh… Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… C'est l'un des romans de Shigure…

**Yuki** : Tu lis ??

**Tohru** : C'est bien ??

**Kyô** : Je voulais voir ce qu'il écrivait…. Alors à la demande d'une des vendeuses, j'ai acheté son best seller, enfin celui qui s'est le plus vendu… Et…

**Yuki** : Quoi ??

**Kyô** : Un des ses héros ressemblait beaucoup trop à Hatori pour ne pas s'en être inspiré…

**Yuki** : Ca ne prouve rien !!

**Kyô** : J'ai trouvé qu'il se dégageait une certaine chaleur des mots de Shigure comme s'il aimait son personnage…

**Tohru** : C'est étrange… Mais s'ils sont heureux c'est ce qu'il compte…

**Kyô** : Tu as raison, Tohru…

* *** ** ***

Dans la chambre de Shigure. 

**Hatori** : Shigure, c'est moi, j'entre.

**Shigure** : Ha chan ?? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ??

**Hatori** : Je suis venu voir si personne n'était malade pour Noël...

**Shigure** : Quelle heureuse surprise !! Tu aurais pu me le dire au téléphone.

**Hatori** : J'y ai pensé après… Laisse moi t'examiner.

**Shigure** : Je t'en prie…

Hatori s'approche de Shigure. Après l'examen.

**Hatori** : Je te trouve fatigué.

**Shigure** : Mais non, je vais très bien !!

**Hatori** : Tu devrais faire attention…

**Shigure** : Je rêve ou tu t'inquièterais pour moi ??

**Hatori** : Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un soit malade pour Noël...

**Shigure** : Bien sûr…. A quoi pensais-je ??

Shigure s'approche d'Hatori et lui caresse la joue, ce dernier se laisse faire tout en fermant les yeux…

**Shigure** : Ha chan…

Il s'empare des lèvres d'Hatori tout en murmurant son nom doucement à son oreille.

Shigure allonge doucement Hatori sur le tatami. Celui-ci est tout rouge.

**Shigure** : Ha chan… Tu es beau…

Shigure commence à l'embrasser tout en glissant une main sous la chemise…

On frappe à la porte. Shigure se redresse, Hatori aussi.

**Shigure** : Oui ??

**Tohru** : Excusez-moi, voilà le thé… Désolée du dérangement…

**Hatori** : Ce n'est pas grave, je dois partir…

**Shigure** : Ha chan…

**Hatori** : On se verra demain Shigure… Demain…

**Shigure** : Ha chan…

Une larme commence à couler du coin de l'œil de Shigure qui l'essuie aussitôt…

**Shigure** : A demain[C2] , Ha chan…

A SUIVRE [C3] !!

Alors vous avez aimé ?? Encore un petit bout et j'aurais bientôt fini quoique non, au moins 5 chapitres à vu de nez… à moins que je tombe encore dans mon écueil perpétuel : les romans fleuves…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Nani ?? Déjà ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]et nous à la prochaine

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]encore et toujours ^^


	11. Juste avant Noël

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori de plus en plus -- mais d'autres sont à venir – question METAPHYSIQUE – donc super importante – Avec qui je mets Tohru ??

J'ai trouvé pour Hatsuharu après moults réflexions ^^ mais je ne dirais rien,,

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^                                         J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 11 Juste avant Noël[C1] 

Au Japon[C2] , Noël approche.

*** ** ***

**Chez Shigure Soma**

**Shigure** : Passe de bonnes fêtes Tohru !!

**Yuki et Kyô** : Joyeux Noël !!

**Tohru** : Merci tout le monde. A vous aussi.

Tohru part à pied faisant un signe de la main à la famille Soma

**Shigure** : Kyô, Yuki, allez habillez-vous !!

**Yuki** : C'est Hatori qui vient nous chercher ??

**Shigure** : Tu préférerais que je conduise ?

**Yuki** : Plutôt mourir !!

**Kyô** : Hmmp !!

**Shigure** : Allez venez vous faire beau. Qui prend son bain en premier ?

**Yuki** : J'y vais.

**Shigure** : Pendant ce temps, je vais aider Kyô à choisir ses habits. Votre spectacle est terminé ??

Les garçons hochent la tête.

**Shigure** : Bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça !! Allez viens Kyô !!

Kyô suit Shigure.

**Shigure** : Tu as une idée de comment t'habiller ??

**Kyô** : Pas trop…

**Shigure** : Je m'en doutais !! Regardons dans l'armoire. MMM… Que penses-tu de ce pantalon ??

Shigure sort un pantalon noir simple mais élégant.

**Kyô** : Je l'aime bien.

**Shigure** : Tant mieux… Ensuite, je te verrais bien avec cette chemise orange pale pour aller avec tes cheveux et ce petit gilet orange plus foncé. Ca te tente ? 

**Kyô** : Tu crois que ça irait ensemble ??

**Shigure** : Essaye pour voir.

Kyô essaye son ensemble.

**Shigure** : Ca te va très bien.

**Kyô** : Tu es sûr ??

**Shigure** : Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ??

**Kyô** : Je ne sais pas… Bon, c'est bon. Je mets ça…

**Shigure** : Prends cette veste au cas ou. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

**Kyô** : Oui.

**Shigure** : Regardons dans l'armoire de Yuki.

Shigure commence à fouiller dans les affaires de Yuki.

**Kyô** : Dis-moi, Shigure….

**Shigure** : Je t'écoute.

**Kyô** : J'aimerais savoir.

**Shigure** : Que veux-tu savoir ?? Tu veux que je te conseille pour ta relation avec Yuki ??

Kyô se met à rougir.

**Kyô** : Mais non !! Ce n'est pas ça !! Il n'y a rien entre Yuki et moi !!

**Shigure** : A d'autres !!

**Kyô** : La ferme !! Je déteste Yuki !!

**Shigure** : MMMM C'est ça !! J'en parlerai à mon cheval [C3] !!

**Kyô** : Ce n'est pas la question que je voulais te poser…

**Shigure** : Je t'écoute. Mais tu me semble bien sérieux.

Kyô s'assoit sur le lit balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

**Kyô** : Pourquoi écoutes-tu Akito ?? Pourquoi le crains-tu ?

**Shigure** : Tu ne le connais pas !!

**Kyô** : Peu… Je sais qu'il est effrayant mais...

**Shigure** : Mais ?

**Kyô** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche ??

**Shigure** : Comme tu es dur !! Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses ces reproches ??

**Kyô** : Tu le sais !!

**Shigure** : Tu me surestimes !! Je ne lis pas encore dans tes pensées.

**Kyô** : Tu esquives toujours le sujet !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?

**Shigure** : Me battre contre qui ?? Pourquoi ?? Je ne savais pas que j'avais des ennemis. Sois plus clair.

**Kyô** : Je parle de ta relation avec Hatori.

**Shigure** : Que viens faire Hatori dans cette histoire ??

**Kyô** : N'as-tu pas envie de te battre pour lui ?

**Shigure** : Me battre pour lui ??? Pourquoi faire ??

**Kyô** : N'es-tu pas amoureux d'Hatori ?

Shigure blanchit et se tourne faisant dos à Kyô.

**Kyô** : J'ai deviné juste.

**Shigure** : Non !! Tais-toi !!

**Kyô** : Non je ne me tairai pas ! Tous ces secrets de famille, toutes ces peines enfouies, à demi-larvée… Ces tabous qui existent dans notre famille. Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres ??? Pourquoi n'a t on pas le droit d'aimer ?? Pourquoi dois t-on obéir à ce chef égoïste !!

**Shigure** : C'est le sort de notre famille !!

**Yuki** : Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez ??

Yuki arrive enveloppé dans une serviette en train de se frotter vigoureusement la tête pour se sécher les cheveux.

**Shigure** : Yuki, tu as fini ??

**Yuki** : Oui, comme tu vois.

**Shigure** : Bien, Kyô à ton tour. Je vais m'occuper des vêtements de Yuki.

**Kyô** : Bien… J'espère qu'on terminera cette discussion un jour Shigure.

**Shigure** : Peut être.

Kyô s'en va laissant Yuki intrigué.

**Shigure** : Bon, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour toi Yuki. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Shigure sort une chemise bleue clair très pale avec un pantalon bleu dans les mêmes ton et une veste à boutons dorés bleus vif.

**Yuki** : Euh… C'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé mettre mais ça me plaît bien.

**Shigure** : Très bien, je te laisse t'habiller tranquillement. T'auras besoin d'aide pour la cravate et te coiffer ??

**Yuki** : Peut être… dis-moi Shigure, de quoi discutais-tu avec Kyô ??

**Shigure** : Rien de très important, Yuki. Allez habille-toi, je te laisse.

**Yuki** : Tu mens !! Je vois bien que tu es soucieux et que tu es fatigué depuis quelque temps. Que se passe t il ?? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ?? Je pense que Kyô voulait aussi t'aider mais tu as du le repousser !! Pourquoi…. ? Nous sommes de la même famille.

Shigure embrasse gentiment Yuki sur le front.

**Shigure** : Vous êtes tous les deux des garçons adorables, je suis content de vous avoir à la maison. Vous y mettez un peu d'animation. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, juste un peu de soucis passager. Je suis peut être en train de couver.

**Yuki** : Hatori t'as examiné hier, ce genre de chose il le remarque.

**Shigure** : Tu as raison. Vous vous faites trop de soucis les enfants. Bon à tout à l'heure.

Shigure s'éloigne.

**Yuki** : Je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ne dira rien.

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre de Shigure.**

Shigure arrive dans sa chambre et commence à fouiller dans son armoire pour choisir les vêtements adéquats. Soudain, il a la tête qui tourne et tombe à terre.

Yuki entend un grand bruit et se précipite vers la chambre de Shigure. Il voit son cousin très pâle à terre évanouit. Il se précipite vars lui.

**Yuki** : Shigure !! SHIGURE !! Ca ne va pas ??

Shigure ouvre les yeux et voit Yuki très pale.

**Shigure** : Yuki ??

**Yuki** : Ne bouge pas !! J'appelle Kyô et Hatori.

Shigure n'a pas la force de protester que Yuki tambourine à la porte de la salle de bains.

**Yuki** : Kyô !! Sors vite !! Shigure a fait un malaise !!

**Kyô** : Quoi ??

**Yuki** : J'appelle Hatori, occupe-toi de lui, il est dans sa chambre.

**Kyô** : Tout de suite.

Kyô se précipite pour voir Shigure qui s'est relevé.

**Kyô** : Shigure, ne fais pas d'efforts. Reste couché, Yuki appelle Hatori.

**Shigure** : Je vais bien, juste un petit malaise. J'ai eu très chaud mais ça va mieux là… J'ai soif, tu pourrais m'apporter à boire ??

**Kyô** : J'y vais mais ne bouge pas !!

*** ** ***

Pendant ce temps, Yuki appelle Hatori.

**Yuki** : Hatori ?? C'est Yuki. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir tout de suite ?? Shigure ne va pas bien du tout.

**Hatori** : Shigure ?? Qu'a t il ??

**Yuki** : Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais viens vite.

**Hatori** : J'arrive.

*** ** ***

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hatori arrive et se précipité dans la chambre de Shigure pour le trouver assis, Yuki et Kyô à ses côtés.

**Hatori** : Shigure ??

**Shigure** : Ha chan ??? Que fais-tu là ???

**Hatori** : Est-ce que tu vas bien ??

Le médecin s'approche de l'écrivain lui touchant le front.

**Hatori** : Tu as de la fièvre.

**Shigure** : Ah bon ?? Ce n'est pas bien grave.

**Hatori** : C'est moi le médecin ici. C'est à moi de juger de la gravité de ton état. Que s'est-il passé ?

**Shigure** : J'ai juste eu la tête qui a tourné. Rien de bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas !!! Kyô, sèche-toi les cheveux, tu vas attraper mal !!

**Kyô** : Mais…

**Hatori** : Vas-y Kyô, Yuki, finis de te préparer, je m'occupe de Shigure.

**Yuki** : Comme tu veux…

Les deus garçons partent.

*** ** ***

**Shigure** : Je vais aller prendre mon bain, ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'habiller.

**Hatori** : Attends !!

Hatori arrête Shigure qui s'est levé.

**Hatori** : Tu es sûr de pouvoir tenir debout ?? Et de vouloir y aller ?

**Shigure** : Je n'ai pas le choix.

**Hatori** : Mais…

Hatori s'approche de Shigure et l'entoure de ses bras.

**Hatori** : Tu es sûr ??

Shigure se laisse aller dans les bras chauds et accueillants d'Hatori.

**Shigure** : Ha chan…

**Hatori** : Oui ??? Que veux-tu ??

**Shigure** : Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie…

Hatori regarde Shigure qu'il trouve si vulnérable et fatigué.

Doucement il lui caresse les cheveux, écartant une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le front, il embrasse très doucement Shigure.

Shigure se laisse aller à ce contact chaud… si doux… si désiré…

Au bout de quelques instants, Hatori s'écarte de Shigure.

**Shigure** : Je vais prendre mon bain.

**Hatori** : Tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ??

**Shigure** : Peut être… Tu veux m'accompagner pour vérifier ?

Shigure fait un clin d'œil à Hatori qui rougit comme une pivoine.

Shigure se dirige vers la salle de bains entraînant Hatori par la main.

**Shigure** : Tu viens ??

Hatori rougit et hoche la tête.

**Hatori** bafouillant : Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos.

Shigure rougit aussi, se déshabillant, il entre le premier dans le bain.

Hatori le rejoint quelque temps après.

*** ** ***

**Kyô** : J'ai fini. Et toi Yuki ??

**Yuki** : J'arrive pas à me coiffer.

**Kyô** : Laisse !! Je m'en occupe !!

Kyô commence à coiffer Yuki.

**Yuki** : J'espère que Shigure va mieux.

**Kyô** : Il avait l'air fatigué.

**Yuki** : Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?

**Kyô** : Oui…. Je pense qu'Hatori saura le forcer à s'occuper de sa santé.

**Yuki** : Hatori ? C'est vrai… Ils sont très proches tous les deux… D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je remarque Hatori inquiet. Il a fait très vite pour venir ici… Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ?

**Kyô** : Peut être… Je ne suis pas sûr mais en tout cas…. Shigure enfin… comment dire…

**Yuki** : Tu penses que Shigure aime Hatori ?

**Kyô** : J'en suis presque sûr… Il est si différent quand il est avec Hatori comme si une très grande douceur émanait de lui.

**Yuki** : Je suis d'accord.

**Kyô** : Tu n'es pas choqué ??

**Yuki** : Choqué ?? Par quoi ??

**Kyô** : Ce sont deux hommes…

**Yuki** : Ah !! Tu parles de ça ! Non, pas du tout… Et puis je comprends qu'on puisse avoir des sentiments pour un homme…

*** ** ***

**Hatori** : Kyô, Yuki !! Vous êtes prêts ??

Kyô et Yuki descendent.

**Hatori** : Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux…

Shigure apparaît en costume.

**Shigure** : C'est vrai, ça vous va très bien.

**Kyô** : Shigure ?!! Tu vas mieux ?

**Yuki** : Shigure, comment vas-tu ??

Shigure caresse doucement Yuki et Kyô sur la tête.

**Shigure** : Ca va.

**Hatori** : Kyô, Yuki !!

**Yuki** + **Kyô** : Oui ?

**Hatori** : Après Noël, je compte sur vous pour faire attention à ce que Shigure se repose. Compris ?

**Yuki** + **Kyô** : Oui !!

**Shigure** : Mais ?!!

**Hatori** : Pas de discussion possible !! Vous êtes prêts ?? A ce que je vois, oui… Bien, allons-y !! En voiture.

A suivre….

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] En plus, je suis pas trop loin au niveau date, je vous jure, c'était pas vraiment planifié d'avance ou alors je suis super forte !!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]En France aussi ^^ veux des jolis messieurs tout nus ^^ notamment Kougaiji sama, possible ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]Expression de mon papa exprimant que l'on ne croit pas la personne qui ne dit ça ou qu'on ne prête pas attention à ces propos.


	12. Sombre Noël

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori et aussi Kyô X Yuki en filigrane *-*

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^                                         J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 12 Sombre Noël[C1] 

*** ** ***

**Chez la famille Soma**

Hatori, Shigure, Kyô et Yuki arrivent dans la maison familiale des Soma, là où vit Hatori une maison avec un grand jardin japonais de pierre.

**Kyô** : Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici.

**Yuki** : C'est vrai ! Quel effet ça te fait ??

**Kyô** : Bizarre. Je ne me sens pas rassuré pour autant… Il se dégage une atmosphère étouffante….

**Yuki** : Peut être…. En tout cas, ça va faire du bien de revoir les autres, n'est ce pas ?

Kyô hoche la tête.

**Yuki** : Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mis les pieds dans cette maison ?

**Kyô** : Je ne sais plus… Longtemps…. Très longtemps.

**Hatori** : Depuis l'enfance.

Shigure sort de la voiture aidé par Hatori, son visage est encore bien pâle.

**Yuki** : Tu penses que ça va aller Shigure ??

**Shigure** : Bien sûr, je me sens en pleine forme !!

En disant ces mots, Shigure s'appuie sur Hatori.

**Kyô** : Ca n'en as pas l'air.

**Shigure** : Je ménage juste mes forces. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi les enfants, allez dire bonjour. Je vais me reposer quelques instants avant la fête.

**Kyô** : Mais ??

**Hatori** : Kyô, vas-y, nous vous rejoindrons bientôt. Je vais donner un médicament à Shigure, après il ira mieux. Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Kyô hoche la tête. Yuki lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la cour.

**Hatori** : Imbécile !

Hatori se met à crier sur Shigure qui est s'est écroulé dans ses bras après le départ des deux jeunes garçons.

**Hatori** : Il faut toujours que t'en fasses trop.

*** ** ***

Pendant ce temps, Kyô et Yuki sont allés rejoindre les autres membres de la famille Soma.

Kagura, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns folle de Kyô qui se transforme en cochon. Momiji, un adorable enfant aux cheveux blond, se transformant en lapin. Hatsuharu, plus fréquemment appelé Haru qui possède une double personnalité avec Black Haru qui aime se battre, il se transforme en vache. Kisa, la plus jeune de tous se transforme en tigre Hiro, le mouton Ritsu l'homme travesti en fille qui ne cesse de s'excuser pour un rien maudit par l'esprit des singes. Et enfin Rin, une superbe jeune fille qui se transforme en cheval.

D'autres membres sont là.

Kyô fait d'ailleurs connaissance avec certains qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il se sent quelque peu intimidé par tous ses inconnus, mais Yuki est toujours là pour lui sourire et le rassurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence parce que cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensembles, tout le monde se met à parler et à rire.

Kyô se sent enfin à sa place dans cette famille…

Aujourd'hui, très certainement, Akito le reconnaîtra officiellement.

Enfin il sera un membre des douze.

Il sera accepté comme tel.

Il sera membre à part entière de la famille Soma.

Il éradiquera la malédiction du chat.

Il ne passera pas le reste de sa vie enfermé entre quatre murs…

Pour lui, une lueur d'espoir se fait jour…

Depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait, qu'il en avait envie… Aujourd'hui était sûrement le grand jour qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il connaissait sa malédiction…

Un jour marqué de tous les espoirs.

Après il pourrait sûrement vivre une vie normale auprès de Yuki.

Kyô avait mis du temps à admettre les sentiments qu'il portait à son cousin. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il était bel et bien amoureux.

Aussi amoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Il se sentait bien à côté de Yuki. Sa chaleur et sa présence le réconfortaient. Ses sourires étaient autant de perles[C2] qui illuminaient sa vie.

Bref il était amoureux.

Il avait deviné que Yuki éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, ses baisers étaient là pour le prouver.

Ils étaient devenus très complices. Leurs caractères opposés se compensant très facilement.

Sa fouge endiguée par le calme de Yuki, la tristesse de Yuki balayée par son sourire.

Il était content d'être avec lui ce jour là, ce jour de tous les espoirs, le jour d'un nouveau départ dans sa vie.

*** ** ***

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Hatori.

**Hatori** : Mets-toi là Shigure.

**Shigure** : Mmmm.

Hatori installa Shigure sur son lit.

**Hatori** : Je vais enlever ta veste ce sera mieux, tu vas te reposer quelques instants, je vais te donner un médicament qui te donnera un coup de fouet.

Shigure acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

Hatori enlève le blouson de Shigure.

Puis il dénoue sa cravate.

Il allonge le jeune homme sur son lit.

**Shigure** : Mais c'est ton lit Hatori !!

Alors que Shigure tente de se relever, Hatori le repousse en arrière et l'oblige à se coucher.

**Hatori** : Ne bouge plus !!

Shigure obtempère immédiatement.

Hatori défait le bouton de son bras de chemise et relève la manche.

Il prend sa mallette et commence à ausculter Shigure.

Shigure se laisse aller et ferme les yeux doucement.

**Hatori** : Shigure, je vais te faire une piqûre, d'accord ?

Shigure hoche la tête alors qu'Hatori lui injecte quelque chose.

**Shigure** : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

**Hatori** : Des antibiotiques. Tu as une bonne bronchite. Je vais te donner des médicaments. Autre chose, repos absolu pendant une semaine. Et je viendrais surveiller !

Shigure sourit à ces derniers mots et prend la main d'Hatori qu'il serre.

Hatori lui caresse avec douceur le front.

**Hatori** : Je vais aller présenter Kyô et Yuki à Akito. Pendant ce temps repose toi bien.

Hatori borde [C3] Shigure puis part alors que Shigure plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

*** ** ***

Hatori part à la recherche de Kyô et Yuki qu'il trouve dans la cour.

**Hatori** : Kyô, Yuki, venez. Il est temps de présenter vos hommages au chef du clam Soma, Akito.

Kyô et Yuki arrivent et suivent Shigure.

Ils traversent un long couloir sombre avec beaucoup de prote de papier.

Ils arrivent enfin à une porte où Hatori retire ses chaussons.

Ils l'imitent et rentrent.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs et courts masquant les yeux, joue avec un oiseau de sa main. Il est assis sur le bord du palier menant au jardin, il est vêtu d'un kimono rose pale entrouvert laissant apparaître ses jambes blanches.

A l'entrée de ses visiteurs, Akito tourne la tête vers eux et les fixe de son regard étrangement terne où danse une lueur de folie et de paranoïa.

Hatori s'approche et salue Akito.

**Hatori** : Comme tu as demandé, voici Kyô et Yuki.

Akito tend les bras vers Hatori qui le soulève et le serre dans ses bras tout en souriant.

Il penche la tête sur la nuque d'Hatori et la caresse avec une grande sensualité.

Hatori ne peut s'empêcher de frémir car il a quelque peu peur du chef de famille.

**Akito** : Tu as froid Hatori ?

**Hatori** : Oui, cela doit être ça.

**Akito** : Fais attention. Shigure n'est pas avec vous ?

**Hatori** : Il a pensé que tu voulais rencontrer Kyô et Yuki seul. Il ne voulait pas t'imposer sa présence.

**Akito** : Quelle délicate attention de sa part ? Dis-lui de passer quand Kyô et Yuki auront fini de parler, nous avons des choses à nous dire. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu peux partir.

**Hatori** : Comme tu voudras.

Hatori salue Akito et laisse les deux garçons seuls.

*** ** ***

Il s'en va rejoindre Shigure. Il ressent encore avec frissons le baiser dans la nuque, ce qu'Akito a fait, ce baiser, lui hérisse la nuque et lui donne la chair de poule. Un baiser aussi froid que celui d'un serpent, repoussant, abominable. Il meurt d'envie de se laver à grande eau cet endroit où il a été touché par des mains si froides, sans chaleur.

Il rejoint sa chambre en marchant à grands pas. Shigure dort encore, il se dirige dans la salle de bains et prend à gant pour se savonner.

Soudain, il sent des mains sur les siennes et se retourne en sursautant pour voir Shigure qui le regarde d'un air quelque peu inquiet.

**Shigure** : Tu vas t'arracher la peau à te frotter ainsi.

Hatori baisse les yeux et se tord les mains gêné.

**Shigure** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Hatori** : Akito veut te voir

**Shigure** : N'esquives pas ma question je te prie.

**Hatori** : Rien.

**Shigure** : C'est cela même et je suis censé te croire ??

**Hatori** : Puisque que je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

**Shigure** : Comme tu veux !!

Shigure s'éloigne, soudain Hatori le retient par la manche.

**Hatori** : Attends !

Shigure se retourne, il voit bien qu'Hatori voudrait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'ose pas.

**Hatori** : C'est à dire que… enfin Akito m'a embrassé dans le cou.

Shigure ouvre grand les yeux.

**Shigure** : Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Shigure s'approche d'Hatori et commence à lui caresser la nuque ce qui détend le médecin.

Comme Hatori ferme les yeux sous la douceur de la caresse perdu dans ses sensations, il sent alors que Shigure l'embrasse sur le cou délicatement.

Shigure l'embrasse encore et encore consciencieusement ce qui tire des soupirs d'aise à Hatori.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se séparent.

**Hatori** : Merci Shigure.

Le médecin serre alors Shigure dans ses bras.

**Shigure** : Tu te comportes parfois comme un idiot, Ha chan…

**Hatori** : Pardon… Akito aimerait que tu viennes le saluer.

**Shigure** : Je vais y aller, je me sens mieux grâce à tes antibiotiques mieux ne vaut pas faire attendre Akito, ce ne serait pas judicieux.

Hatori approuve de la tête.

**Shigure** : Mais avant…

Hatori sent que Shigure l'attire conte lui et l'embrasse longuement sur les lèvres. Hatori lui répond tout aussi passionnément, les deux hommes s'embrassent avec passion.

**Shigure** : Maintenant j'ai ma dose de courage, je vais pouvoir y aller.

Shigure s'éloigne en laissant Hatori rependre son souffle.

*** ** ***

Après avoir salué Akito, Shigure récupère Yuki et Kyô.

**Shigure** : Le dîner va être bientôt prêt.

**Yuki** : Déjà ?? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !!

**Kyô** : Tu vas mieux Shigure ??

**Shigure** : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, grâce à Hatori je devrais tenir le coup, après je devrais me soigner. Ce n'est rien de bien grave, juste un peu fatigue mais je survivrai. Alors que vous a-dit Akito ?

**Yuki** : Il me demandait quand je le rejoindrais dans la maison familiale car il se languit de moi.

**Shigure** : Tant que tu n'as pas fini tes études, cela sera dur, tu as dû lui répondre un truc dans ce genre là ?

**Yuki** : Oui. Mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il m'a dit que je n'aurais besoin que d'avoir mon diplôme de lycéen et qu'après je devrais retourner à la maison.

**Shigure** : Si tôt ??? T'as t-il expliqué pourquoi ?

**Yuki** : Il aimerait me charger d'une partie de la gestion de la famille Soma.

**Shigure** : Je lui parlerai et je lui dirai que les études sont importantes… J'espère qu'il acceptera de m'écouter !!

**Yuki** : Tu ferais ça Shigure ??

**Shigure** : Oui, à moins que tu ais envie de rejoindre la maison Soma.

**Yuki** : Pas particulièrement…

**Shigure** : Il me semblait bien. Et toi, Kyô qu'en est-il de ton intégration ?

**Kyô** : Mise en suspens.

Kyô frappe le mur de rage.

**Kyô** : Akito veut encore observer mon comportement. Il a dit qu'il me fera subir une épreuve pour juger si je suis digne ou non d'entrer dans la famille. Maudit soit-il !!

**Shigure** : Du calme, Kyô !! Je lui parlerai aussi de toi… Akito n'aime pas le chat comme animal, cela risque d'être dur mais je te promets Hatori et moi-même, on ne te laissera pas tomber. On fera tout pour l'influencer et éviter que tu sois enfermé. Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il va falloir rejoindre les autres !! Vous êtes prêts ??

*** ** ***

Dans la salle à manger Soma

La famille au grand complet se retrouve dans la salle à manger. Le repasse déroule sans heurt.

A la fin du repas, Akito annonce que Kyô et Yuki doivent faire un spectacle et distribuer les cadeaux.

Kyô en père Noël et Yuki en lutin vert,[C4] ils circulent dans la salle pour le plus grand bonheur des jeunes en distribuant bonbons et gâteaux.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kyô fait une annonce.

**Kyô** : Ce soir, nous allons vous présenter une pièce de théâtre de notre cru.

Kyô et Yuki jouent donc la pièce de théâtre qu'ils ont monté avec Tohru s'inspirant de la Belle au bois Dormant.

La scène se passe tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Kyô, en prince, embrasse la Belle au bois dormant Yuki devant toute la famille.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Akito s'est levé, son visage est froid comme la mort et terrible de colère.

Il se précipite sur le devant de la scène sous les yeux atterrés des Soma.

Il grimpe sur l'estrade et se précipite sur Kyô qu'il frappe en envoyant à terre assez durement.

Il frappe aussitôt Yuki lui laissant une marque rouge sur le visage.

**Akito** : Je vous interdis de faire ça !!

Akito commence à s'acharner sur Kyô en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur le ventre.

A suivre…

Je vous laisse, bonne expectative 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Pile poil au bon moment^^ fière de moi ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2]je me lance dans le lyrique,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] Du verbe border par broder 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] Qui veut me faire un dessin ????????????? pitié,, quelqu'un,,


	13. Tragédie

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori et aussi Kyô X Yuki en filigrane *-*

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 13 Tragédie[C1] 

*** ** ***

**Chez la famille Soma**

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Akito s'est levé, son visage est froid comme la mort et terrible de colère.

Il se précipite sur le devant de la scène sous les yeux atterrés des Soma.

Il grimpe sur l'estrade et se précipite sur Kyô qu'il frappe en envoyant à terre assez durement.

Il frappe aussitôt Yuki lui laissant une marque rouge sur le visage.

**Akito** : Je vous interdis de faire ça !!

Akito commence à s'acharner sur Kyô en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur le ventre.

Kyô hurle de douleur. Yuki est à terre assommé par le coup.

Les autres membres de la famille sont ébahis.

**Shigure** : Il faut l'arrêter !

**Hatori** : Cette scène a dû le rendre fou !! Allons y !

Hatori et Shigure se précipitent sur la scène. Momiji commence à pleurer.

Hatsuharu monte lui aussi sur la scène. Il se dirige vers Yuki qu'il prend avec lui.

Shigure et Hatori ont pris chacun l'un des bras d'Akito pour l'arrêter.

**Shigure** : Akito !! Arrête !!

**Hatori** : Tu lui fais mal [C2] !! C'est assez !!

**Akito** : Lâchez moi !! Immédiatement !

**Shigure** : Hors de question !

**Hatori** : En tant que médecin, je m'y oppose formellement !!

**Akito** : Lâchez moi !!

**Shigure + Hatori** : NON !!!

*** ** ***

Pendant quelques instants, tous les membres de la famille restent figés devant la scène.

Akito emprisonné entre Shigure et Hatori.

Hatsuharu tenant Yuki évanoui dans ses bras.

Kyô en boule pleurant de douleur.

Tous le monde se rend bien compte du mot terrible que Shigure et Hatori ont osé dire au chef de famille…

Ils ont osés dire non.

Ils se sont opposés à Akito.

Jamais personne n'avait osé jusqu'à là.

Ils ont dit non.

Ils se sont opposés.

Ils n'auraient pas du, ils vont être punis.

On ne dit pas non sans raison au chef de la famille Soma.

On ne dit pas non sans conséquences funestes.

La famille retient son souffle.

Il faut reconnaître que cette fois ci le chef de famille a vraiment abusé de son pouvoir.

Peut-être le reconnaîtra t il.

Peut-être ne fera t-il rien ?

Kyô n'a pas mérité ses coups.

Ils le savent tous mais n'ont rien dit ni rien fait.

Un silence pesant et lourd est tombé dans la salle.

Noël est devenu sinistre.

Le ciel est noir et triste comme s'il savait ce qui se passait.

Soudain, comme pour briser ce silence et cette atmosphère et mettre une semblant de joie. Un rire hystérique et fou retentit.

Tous ont la chair de poule.

Les nerfs sont tendus au maximum.

Les yeux roulent fous dans les orbites de chacun.

Chacun est anxieux et nerveux, tous ont peur.

L'ambiance de peur se répand comme une nappe dans la salle.

Tous la sentent.

Tous en devinent la raison.

Que va t-il se passer ? Quelles vont être les conséquences de ce geste fou [C3] ??

Ce rire a mis les nerfs à vif, réveillé des plaies.

Hiro et Kisa se sont mis à pleurer. Ritsu s'excuse pour les autres tout en s'arrachant des touches de cheveux.

Yuki, revenu de son évanouissement, sent cette atmosphère plus que pesante[C4] . Il jette un coup d'œil à Haru qui secoue la tête et lui pose un doigt sur ses lèvres l'enjoignant à se taire.

*** ** ***

Akito rit aux éclats.

**Hatori** : Akito ?

**Akito** : J'ai du mal entendre !!

La pression se relâche.

**Shigure** : Hatori, occupe toi de Kyô !

Hatori se précipite vers Kyô couvert de bleus et de marques et commence à l'examiner.

**Akito** : Lâche moi, Shigure !

**Shigure** : …. Bien…

Shigure lâche lentement le bras d'Akito.

Ce dernier regarde Shigure froidement comme s'il observait un serpent ou un cafard juste bon à être écrasé.

Shigure soutient son regard.

Il sait parfaitement comment fonctionne Akito.

Il joue sur la peur des autres, sur le fait qu'il connaît tous leurs secrets.

Surtout se contrôler, en refléter aucune émotion, aucune peur.

Ne rien laisser transparaître.

*** ** ***

Le silence dure. Pas un crissement ni même un gémissement dans la salle. Rien, le néant.

**Akito** : Aujourd'hui, c'est noël, un jour de pardon… Je vais me montrer magnanime.

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre dans la salle.

**Akito** : Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais.

La famille recommence à discuter.

**Akito** : Mais….

Tous retiennent leurs souffles. Bien évidemment cela ne pouvait finir ainsi.

Akito éclate de rire.

**Akito** : AH AH !!

**Shigure** : % Mon Dieu, il est fou !!%

**Akito** : Je parie que tu penses que je suis fou, Shigure !!

Akito s'approche de Shigure, il est tout contre lui, leurs torses se touchent presque.

**Shigure** : Mais non ! Je t'assure, Akito jamais je ne penserai une chose pareille !!

Akito frappe Shigure qui roule à terre.

**Hatori** : Shigure !!

Hatori se précipite vers Shigure qui se relève et essuie le sang qui coule au coin de sa lèvre.

**Hatori** : Arrête Akito, Shigure est malade !! Je t'en prie, cela suffit. Tu as assez puni Kyô et Yuki. Maintenant laisse les tranquille s'il te plaît…

Akito s'est approché d'Hatori qui est à terre à côté de Shigure, ce dernier agrippe la main d'Hatori qui continue sur sa lancée.

**Hatori** : Comme tu l'as dis, c'est noël, je t'en prie, pardonne leur. Ils ne voulaient pas t'offenser, j'en suis sûr !!

Akito frappe Hatori qui s'écroule dans les bras de Shigure. Ce dernier s'est relevé et s'interpose entre Hatori et Akito.

**Akito** : TAIS Toi !! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !! Vous m'avez mis très en colère !! Vous tous !!

Hatori, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me trahir ainsi !!

**Hatori** : Mais je ne t'ai pas trahi !

Akito s'apprête à frapper Hatori mais sa main est arrêtée par Shigure.

**Shigure** : Akito, je t'en prie !!

**Akito** : Toi aussi, tu es contre moi, Shigure ?

**Shigure** : Oui !!

**Hatori** : Shigure !!

**Akito** : Quoi ??

**Hatori** : Akito, ce n'est pas ce que Shigure voulait dire. Il voulait juste t'expliquer que tu abusais un peu de ton pouvoir et que tu ne devais pas faire mal aux membres de la famille. Nous avons tous beaucoup souffert…

**Akito** : Assez !! Personne ne souffre comme je souffre.

Akito se déchaîne[C5] . Il commence à frapper hystériquement Shigure qui tente tant bien que mal de se protéger et d'arrêter ses poings.

**Hatori** : Akito, arrête !!

**Shigure** : Calme toi !! Tu te laisse entraîner dans la folie !! Hatori, injecte lui un calmant !!

**Hatori** : Impossible !! Il bouge trop !!

**Akito** : Hatori, je t'interdis de me faire une piqûre !! J'ai tous mes sens !! Ce fou doit être puni pour ce qu'il a osé dire !! Il sera puni !! Je vais m'en occuper !! Il a osé me traiter de fou !! Et surtout, il s'oppose à moi !! J'ai le droit de le frapper si je veux !! J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur vous tous !! Ne l'oubliez jamais !! HAHAHAH !!

Akito redouble ses coups. Hatori se met derrière lui et agrippe ses bras par derrière [C6] essayant de le calmer.

Pour s'en débarrasser, Akito le frappe dans le ventre.

Hatori glisse à terre plié en deux par le douleur.

**Shigure** : Ha chan !!

Soudain, Shigure lance une droite à Akito qui le projette [C7] à terre et l'assomme.

Shigure se précipite vers Hatori.

**Shigure** : Ha chan !! Tu vas bien ??

Hatori se relève et hoche la tête.

**Shigure** : Injecte lui un calmant avant qu'il se réveille.

Hatori injecte une dose de calmant puis va soigner Kyô.

Pendant ce temps, Shigure prend Akito et le couche dans sa chambre.

Tous les Soma ont compris que ce noël était fini et que la fête était devenue un véritable massacre et défouloir. Ce qu'avait dit et fait Shigure à Akito ne seraient pas sans conséquences.

La réaction du chef de famille serait terrible.

*** ** ***

A suivre…

Je vous laisse, bonne expectative 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]J'annonce la couleur et la teneur,, sortez les mouchoirs

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]non ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]si j'arrête le chapitre là, vous êtes d'accord ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]et que j'en rajoute une couche

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]si je vous assure, jusqu'à là iI était à peu près sage,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6]ça fait un peu prise de catch

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7]round 2 : 1 point pour Shigure, 1 


	14. Cassure

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket                                                 Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori et aussi Kyô X Yuki en filigrane *-*

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre 14 Cassure 

*** ** ***

**Chez la famille Soma**

Lors de la fête de Noël, Kyô et Yuki ont joué la pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient mis en scène à partir de l'histoire de la Belle au Bois dormant. Ils étaient loin de se douter que cela tournerait en une tragédie, en une sinistre fatalité. Cela sonnait le glas d'une époque et d'une certaine sérénité malgré tout.

Voyant s'embrasser Kyô et Yuki, Akito, le chef de la famille Soma avait réagi de façon des plus brutales[C1] . Il s'était levé de son siège telle une furie et avait déboulé sur la scène. Après avoir assommé Yuki il s'était acharné sur Kyô en bourrant le jeune homme de coups de pieds des plus vicieux en le touchant dans le bas ventre sans que celui-ci ne se défende ou esquive le moindre geste de violence envers Akito.

Hatori et Shigure étaient alors monté sur scène pour éviter que cela ne dégénère encore plus.

Mais ils mirent le pied dans la fourmilière…

Ils prirent chacun un des bras d'Akito pour l'arrêter. Mais surtout ils s'opposèrent à ses mots, à ses dires et à ses ordres… Ils lui désobéirent, ils lui dirent non et ils s'opposèrent à lui…

Terrible non.

Non sans conséquences.

Une fatale erreur.

*** ** ***

Tout s'était passé de travers. Trop de non dits et d'émotions enfouies avaient été révélées au grand jour apparaissant à nu…

Hatori et Shigure allaient devoir subir la colère d'Akito.

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre d'Hatori.**

Après avoir assommé Akito, Shigure a transporté le chef de la famille dans sa chambre et l'a allongé sur son futon.

Pendant ce temps, Hatsuharu a transporté Yuki et Hatori, Kyô pour les examiner dans la chambre d'Hatori.

Yuki s'est réveillé, il semble complètement ébahi par les évènements et ne dit rien.

**Hatori** : Comment vas-tu Yuki ?

**Yuki** : …

**Hatori** : Tu ne sembles pas avoir de traumatismes crâniens.

**Haru **: Pourquoi Akito a t-il fait du mal à mon Yuki ?

**Hatori** : Il ne l'a pas trop touché comparé à Kyô. Mais je pense qu'Akito tient beaucoup à toi Yuki…

**Yuki** : Si c'est sa manière de montrer qu'il tient aux gens, je ne préfère pas savoir comment ça se passe quand il les déteste.

**Haru **: Moi aussi, il me fait froid dans le dos.

**Hatori** : Taisez-vous !! Il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons.

Hatori se ronge les ongles, signe d'inquiétude et de soucis.

**Hatori** : Il a fait bien plus de mal à Kyô… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agit ainsi.

Sur ces paroles, Shigure arrive et pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hatori qui serre sa main.

**Shigure** : Akito n'a pas supporté que tu embrasses Kyô…

Yuki se tait.

**Shigure** : Comment va t-il au fait ?

**Hatori** : Pas très bien. Il a quelques côtes fêlées et est couvert de bleu. C'est surtout son moral qui est atteint. Pour le moment il dort.

**Shigure** : Yuki, tu devrais lui parler quand il se réveillera.

Yuki serre les poings.

**Yuki** : Pour lui dire quoi ?

On sent dans sa voix un mélange de peine et de colère.

**Shigure** : Akito va tout faire pour vous séparer. Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Haru regarde Yuki et Shigure.

Yuki serre les poings et des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Soudain, Haru s'énerve et prend Shigure par le col.

**Haru **: Pourquoi tu l'as fait pleuré ?

**Shigure** : Du calme, Haru, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais quand Akito se réveillera, il devra prendre une décision concernant son avenir. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, il faut donc qu'il sache ce qu'il veut.

**Yuki** : Ce que je veux ?? Mais je suis trop jeune pour savoir…

**Hatori** : Tu es jeune, c'est vrai mais interroge ton cœur, il pourra te répondre.

**Yuki** : Quels sont mes choix ??

**Shigure** : D'après moi quand Akito va se réveiller, il va être très froid et ne montrer à l'extérieur aucune colère. Mais il va agir, je ne pense pas que tu sois dans une situation très délicate Yuki. Mais Kyô lui risque beaucoup plus que toi. Akito t'as toujours préféré et porté de l'amour.

A ces mots, Yuki tremble et serre son drap contre lui. Haru l'entoure de ses bras.

**Haru **: Tout va bien, Yuki, je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Yuki lui sourit avec gentillesse.

**Shigure** : C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il faut que tu réfléchisses à tes relations avec Kyô. Akito va vouloir que tu reviennes vivre ici dans cette maison. Ainsi donc, tu ne pourras plus voir Kyô ou que de façon exceptionnelle.

Yuki sursaute à ces mots.

Il éclate en sanglots, Haru le prend dans ses bras et lui caresse avec douceur les cheveux.

**Yuki** : Mais pourquoi ?? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal !! Pourquoi nous punir ? Je ne comprends pas.

**Hatori** : Du calme Yuki !! Ce n'est pas ta faute. Akito en est le seul responsable. La malédiction de la famille lui pèse beaucoup. Il est jeune et fragile comme toi, il a peur de mourir surtout qu'il sait quand cela va se passer. Chaque jour qui passe pour lui est un pas de plus vers sa tombe. Tout en sachant cela, il doit rester le chef du clan Soma. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas que les autres membres de la famille puissent être heureux et rires alors que lui ne le peut pas…

**Shigure** : Hatori a raison, Yuki. C'est certainement ce qui le motive.

**Yuki** : Alors que dois-je faire ?? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu[C2] .

**Shigure** : Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Toi seul doit décider pour ton avenir. Hatori et moi-même t'aideront dans la mesure de nos moyens. Mais tu dois prendre la décision, nous t'épaulerons mais elle doit venir de toi.

**Hatori** : Si nous prenions cette grave décision à ta place Yuki, tu nous en voudrais pour le restant de nos jours.. Tu regretterais amèrement de ne pas avoir choisi l'autre solution pensant que nous t'avions induit en erreur. C'est donc à toi de choisir, de peser le pour et le contre. Je conviens que ce n'est pas facile. Parle avec Kyô, cela t'aidera. Réfléchis bien aux actes et aux conséquences que cela pourra avoir dans ta vie.

**Yuki** : … Je comprends… Je vais réfléchir. Mais vous, qu'allez-vous faire ??

**Shigure** : Nous allons en discuter aussi. Haru, laisse Yuki réfléchir seul, nous reviendrons dans quelque temps, nous sommes juste à côté, si tu as besoin de nous, frappe à la porte.

*** ** ***

Haru part en premier.

Sorti de la chambre, il s'adresse à Hatori.

**Haru **: Je reste ici, j'aimerais parler à Yuki.

**Hatori** : Comme tu voudras ! Nous sommes juste à côté.

*** ** ***

Dans la salle d'examen d'Hatori / cabinet médical Soma 

**Shigure** : Excuse-moi Hatori.

**Hatori** : De quoi ?

**Shigure** : A cause de moi, tu es impliqué dans cette affaire.

**Hatori** : Tu n'avais pas spécialement le choix.

**Shigure** : Mais je ne te le laisse pas non plus.

Hatori s'assoit et croise les jambes, il joint ses mains.

**Hatori** : Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

**Shigure** : C'est certain.

**Hatori** : Que comptes-tu faire ??

**Shigure** : Je vais partir d'ici, partir de cette ville. M'installer dans une maison tranquille et vivre de mon travail d'écrivain.

**Hatori** : Cela semble bien.

**Shigure** : Tu veux venir avec moi ?

**Hatori** : Je ne sais pas… J'aimerai rester ici.

Hatori se lève et effeuille une fleur dans un vase laissant les pétales tomber au sol en un mouvement aérien. Shigure s'approche et entoure se taille de ses bras tout en lui posant un baiser sur la nuque.

**Shigure** : Si ce n'est que ça, nous resterons dans cette ville. J'ai assez d'argent pour acheter la maison où Kyô, Yuki et moi-même vivons actuellement.

**Hatori** : Je préférais autre part.

**Shigure** : Tu as raison, il faut partir d'un bon pied. Nous nous établirons dans un coin tranquille pas trop loin d'un moyen de transport, tu auras ton cabinet de médecin.

**Hatori** : Et toi une salle pour écrire… Ce serait bien. Mais est-ce vraiment réalisable ??

**Shigure** : Si tu viens avec moi, oui. Pour toi je suis prêt à soulever des montagnes, Ha chan.

Hatori rougit.

**Hatori** : …

**Shigure** : Dis-moi que tu viens, je voudrais tellement vivre avec toi…

**Hatori** : C'est une décision à prendre, il faut que je réfléchisse…

**Shigure** : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer…

**Hatori** : Des fois les évènements ne nous laissent pas le choix…

**Shigure** : C'est le cas cette fois-ci…

**Hatori** : D'autre part…. C'est peut être un signe du destin, un coup de pouce…

**Shigure** : Je ne comprends pas…

**Hatori** : Sans ça, je ne suis pas bien sûr qu'un jour j'aurais pu franchir le pas… Ce n'est pas évident… Mais je pense que cela nous fera du bien de prendre un nouveau départ [C3] loin d'Akito.

**Shigure** : Tu as certainement raison. Heureusement que tu viens…. Sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu vivre… Je suis content. Je pense qu'avec nos deux salaires, nous pourrons vivre sans trop de problèmes…

*** ** ***

Dans la chambre d'Hatori 

Haru [C4] frappe à la porte et rentre.

**Haru **: Tu as pris ta décision, Yuki ??

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas trop…

**Haru **: Tu ne te sens pas prêt ??

**Yuki** : Comment as-tu deviné ?

**Haru **: Cela se voit… Tu hésites tellement que cela se voit…

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

**Haru **: Je comprends….

**Yuki** : Que ferais-tu à ma place ??

**Haru **: Ce n'est pas bien de refiler le bébé et cela ne résoudra pas le problème…

**Yuki** : Oui… Excuses moi…

**Haru **:Cependant… Je tenais à te dire…

**Yuki** : Oui ?

**Haru **: Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes…. As-tu réfléchi à la nature de tes sentiments pour Kyô ??

**Yuki** : Un peu. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à franchir le pas… C'est stupide et lâche de ma part, n'est-ce pas ?? Je me méprise moi-même et me hais pour cette lâcheté, je ne fais preuve d'aucune ténacité ni d'aucun courage… Je suis méprisable.

A ces mots, Yuki se recroqueville sur lui-même et se met à pleurer.

Haru le console en l'entourant de ses bras.

**Haru **: Cela veut dire que tes sentiments pour Kyô sont un peu plus forts que de l'amitié mais pas assez fort pour être de l'amour…

**Yuki** : Tu penses ?

**Haru **: Je crois… N'est-ce pas ce que tu sens au fond de toi-même et que tu te refuses à t'avouer ?

**Yuki** : Tu as raison… Merci, Haru.

**Haru **: De rien, je suis là pour cela.

**Yuki** : Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais me dire… Et pourquoi tu tenais à ce que je reste ici.

**Haru **: C'est parce que…

**Yuki** : Je t'écoute, je t'ai dit tellement de choses, tu peux bien me faire un aveu maintenant.

**Haru **: Je t'aime Yuki[C5] .

Yuki se tait. Il regarde Haru dans les yeux.

**Haru **: Je t'aime depuis toujours. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ??

**Yuki** : Je savais que tu avais été amoureux de moi mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade.

**Haru **: Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Je suis désolé pour ce qui arrive à Kyô mais je ne le laisserais pas t'éloigner de moi…

**Yuki** : Et moi dans tout cela ??

**Haru **: Tu n'es pas prêt à suivre Kyô, c'est ce que tu as dit, je ne me trompe pas ?? Tu vas donc rester ici parmi nous. Je ne veux pas forcer ta décision ni t'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit… Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, que tu me laisses t'aimer…

**Yuki** : Tu n'as pas peur d'Akito ?

**Haru **: Si bien sûr, surtout en ce qui te concerne, il est très jaloux… Mais si tu m'aimes, je n'ai plus peur de rien !!

**Yuki** : Même si je t'en empêchais, tu ne m'écouterais pas, je parie !!

**Haru **: Bingo !!

**Yuki** : Alors fais comme tu voudras !!

**Haru **: Merci, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas !!

*** ** ***

à suivre dans l'épilogue ^^

et vi avant dernier chapitre des palpitantes aventures de Fruit Basket revus et corrigés par Chris pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin je l'espère )

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Je vous assure, se reporter au chapitre 12 pour plus de précisions.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] J'ai pensé aux paroles de la chanson,, ça fait pas trop nian nian ou stupide ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]bouh bouh, je me fais pleurer

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]Je préfère l'appeler Haru que Hatsuharu, ça pose pas de problème ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] j'espère avoir crée mon petit effet de surprise là ^^ et oui ^^ je voulais le faire ce coup là ^^ depuis le début ^^ vous y aviez cru ^^


	15. Epilogue

Oranges amères et citrons givrés

Source : Fruit Basket                                                   Titre : Oranges amères et citrons givrés.

Pourquoi ben, je me suis dit (encore une fois, c'est ma super méthode qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais a le mérite extrême de donner quelque chose, après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande !!) cherchons un titre par rapport au nom de l'anime. Bon le basket, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout mais les fruits c'est autre chose ^^ bon le titre veut pas dire grand chose ^^

Disclamer : Les beaux bishonens de Fruit ne m'appartiennent pas !! PAS JUSTE !! Alors pas de procès ni de virus ni d'injures je vous prie ^^ peux pas en garder un ou deux ?? Hatori et Kyô, allez svp, yeux en étoiles innocents attendant approbation 

Genre : Va savoir Charles !! D'autres questions ???

Couple : Shigure X Hatori et aussi Kyô X Yuki en filigrane *-*

Déclarations de la ficeuse : Toujours dédicacée à A chan et aux fans de Fruit Basket par la même occasion - Merci à A chan de m'avoir fait découvrir le manga et la série ^^ poutous for ever !! Cette fic lui est donc dédicacée même si en l'occurrence elle n'a rien demandé^^  avouons que je suis largement chiante ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Déclarations 2 : C'est la fin ^^ ouf,, j'ai enfin fini cette fic ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ et apprécié ^^

Bonne lecture ^^ encore merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont encouragées: Catherine alias Moushra, Gally Kino et tous les autres que j'oublie j'en suis sûre _ 

Chapitre 15 Epilogue[C1] 

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre où dort Kyô.**[C2] 

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

**Kyô** d'une voix faible : Oui. Entrez !!

Yuki rentre et referme la porte.

Il observe Kyô pour la première fois depuis qu'Akito l'a battu.

Son visage est recouvert de marques rouges et de bleus. Il a un pansement au bord de la lèvre et au niveau de la paupière. Son torse est aussi couvert d'un bandage et sa main est enveloppée dans une écharpe.

Il est allongé blanc comme un linge sur lit.

**Yuki** : … Comment vas-tu Kyô ??

**Kyô** : Un peu secoué mais dans l'ensemble, ça va. Et toi, Akito ne t'as pas fait trop mal ??

**Yuki** : Il m'a juste frappé une fois et cela m'a assommé.

**Kyô** : Je vois. Je suis désolé, nous n'aurions pas dû faire cette pièce.

**Yuki** : Oui mais nous ne savions pas que cela allait avoir de telles conséquences.

**Kyô** : On aurait pu s'en douter connaissant Akito, tu ne crois pas ?

**Yuki** : Maintenant que tu le dis si.

**Kyô** : Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Kyô tend la main vers Yuki qui secoue la tête négativement.

Yuki baisse la tête comme très triste et désolé.

**Yuki** : Je suis désolé mais…

**Kyô** : ??

**Yuki** : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix devant moi.

**Kyô** : Je ne comprends pas bien.

**Yuki** : Shigure et Hatori t'ont expliqué la situation ?

**Kyô** : Oui. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer pour moi.

**Yuki** : Ils pensent que tu va être exclu de la famille ou alors que tu subiras le funeste destin du chat plutôt que prévu sans qu'on te laisse la chance de t'en sortir…

**Kyô** : Mais !! C'est injuste !!

**Yuki** : Je le sais parfaitement.

**Kyô** : Je ne veux pas rester enfermer le restant de mes jours.

**Yuki** : Shigure et Hatori te viendront en aide.

**Kyô** : Que peuvent-ils faire ??

**Yuki** : Je ne sais pas, tu leur demanderas.

**Kyô** : Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu que pour m'annoncer cela, ton air laisse entendre quelque chose d'autre… Je t'écoute.

Yuki baisse la tête.

**Kyô** : Pourquoi refuses-tu de me donner ta main ?

**Yuki** : Pardon…

**Kyô** : Que veux-tu que je te pardonne ?? Tu refuses de me donner la main.

Il met la main sur son cœur et de colère commence à crier.

**Kyô** : Est-ce que par hasard cela signifierait ce que je pense ?? Tu ne m'aimes plus !!

Yuki se tait et continue à baisser la tête tout en se tenant nerveusement les mains.

**Kyô** : Mais réponds un peu !! Du nerf que diable !!

**Yuki** : Excuse-moi !!

**Kyô** : Arrête de t'excuser !! Parle-moi franchement pour une fois !!

**Yuki** : Tu as raison… J'en suis désolé.

**Kyô** : De quoi j'ai raison ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Exprime-toi à la fin !!

Yuki continue à baisser la tête, les mots sont sortis mais il ne voulait rien dire, il se sent compte de ce qu'il va dire, qu'il va faire mal à Kyô. Mais que peut-il faire ?? Que dois dit-il dire ?

Kyô se redresse sur son lit et secoue franchement Yuki.

**Kyô** : Bon sang de bon soir [C3] !! Tu vas cracher le morceau !!

**Yuki** : Arrête !! Lâche-moi !!

**Kyô** : Pas tant que tu te tairas !!

**Yuki** : Bon, tu l'auras voulu !! T'as raison !! Je pense que je me suis trompé et qu'en fait ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

**Kyô** : Quoi ??

**Yuki** : Oui, écoute-moi bien s'il te plaît !!

**Kyô** : Et tu veux que je reste calme alors que tu m'annonces que tu veux rompre.

**Yuki** : Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !!

**Kyô** : Faux !! Et tu le sais fort bien !! Tu te cherches des excuses !!

**Yuki** : Alors considères que c'était une expérience et qu'elle n'a pas fonctionné !!

**Kyô** : Bref tu ne veux plus de moi !! Que t'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ??

**Yuki** : Rien. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est comme ça… Je pensais éprouver quelque chose pour toi.

**Kyô** : Mais ?? Parce qu'il y a bien un mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire !!

**Yuki** : Mais je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fourvoyé. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est plus que de l'amitié mais ce n'est pas de l'amour.

**Kyô** : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ??

**Yuki** : Certainement un début de sentiment amoureux… Mais pas de l'amour….

**Kyô** : Tu penses donc t'être trompé ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?? Et pourquoi maintenant ??

**Yuki** : Justement à cause de ce qui se passe maintenant… Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si Akito avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être aurions nous vécu heureux, peut-être pas…

**Kyô** : J'aimerais comprendre où tu veux en venir… Je ne te suis pas bien…

**Yuki** : Ce qui s'est passé… Cela a causé une rupture entre nous.

**Kyô** : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?? Argumentes un peu, convaincs-moi, je ne te comprends pas !! Pourquoi me fais-tu tant souffrir ?

**Yuki** : Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… excuse-moi !!

**Kyô** : Arrête de t'excuser, cela n'arrange en rien le problème !!

Kyô éclate en sanglots. Yuki se tord les mains et garde la tête baissée.

**Yuki** : Je ne voulais pas….

**Kyô** : ….

**Yuki** : Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à te suivre. Je ne me sens pas assez amoureux de toi pour prendre cette grave décision et rompre avec la famille Soma dans l'immédiat. Je sais que tu pourras difficilement me pardonner. Mais si tu étais à ma place que ferais-tu ?

**Kyô** : Tu contournes la difficulté. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Ce que tu viens de dire change tout.

**Yuki** : Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'apprécie énormément, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à tout abandonner pour toi.

**Kyô** : Je vois…

**Yuki** : Pourras-tu m'excuser ?

**Kyô** : Dans l'immédiat non.

**Yuki** : Je m'en doutais, je suis désolé. Mes excuses ne vont en rien atténuer ta peine ni alléger ton fardeau mais je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour nous deux.

**Kyô** : Si tu le dis…

**Yuki** : Je vais te laisser. Bonne chance pour l'avenir.

**Kyô** : Au revoir. Je ne sais quand nous nous reverrons.

Yuki sort.

*** ** ***

**Haru **: Tu lui as dit ??

**Yuki** : Oui.

**Haru **: Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

**Yuki** : Je l'ai trouvé très calme. Je m'en veux encore.

**Haru **: Je sais mais parfois, il faut savoir se montrer égoïste.

**Yuki** : Peut-être.

**Haru **: Dis-toi que tu as pris la meilleure décision pour vous deux.

**Yuki** : J'espère….

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre de Kyô.**

Après le départ de Yuki, Kyô éclate en sanglots.

Hatori vient le réconforter avec Shigure.

**Kyô** : Vous êtes au courant ??

**Hatori** : Oui.

**Shigure** : Désolé pour toi, Kyô.

**Kyô** : C'est dur… Très dur. J'ai envie de pleurer.

**Hatori** : Surtout ne te retiens pas. Cela te permettra d'évacuer. C'est ce qu'il faut.

**Shigure** : Oui, pleure et ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Kyô se met à pleurer dans les bras de Shigure et d'Hatori[C4] .

**Shigure** : Kyô, il va falloir y aller. Nous allons voir Akito et lui faire part de notre décision de partir. Tu nous suis ??

**Hatori** : Oui, suis-nous, tu seras le bienvenu.

**Kyô** : Je vous remercie. Mais je vais être une charge pour vous.

**Hatori** : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, il est hors de question qu'on t'abandonne.

**Shigure** : Ha chan a raison, on ne va pas te laisser enfermer.

**Kyô** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que je ne serais pas une gêne dans votre couple.

Shigure et Hatori rougissent de concert.

**Hatori** : Que t'imagines-tu ??

**Kyô** : Vous allez vivre ensemble comme un couple de jeunes mariés.

Hatori rougit violemment. Shigure dépose sur sa joue un baiser.

**Shigure** : Tout à fait Kyô, comme un couple de jeunes mariés. J'adore cette image !!

**Hatori** : Shigure !!

**Shigure** : Oui mon Ha chan ?

**Hatori** : Baka !!

**Shigure** : Oui mon cœur !!

Kyô observe avec amusement les deux hommes se chamailler avec beaucoup de tendresses et d'amour.

**Shigure** : Kyô, tu ne seras pas de trop j'en suis sûr.

Shigure fait un clin d'œil à Kyô qui depuis la première fois de la journée sourit.

**Hatori** : Allons-y !!

*** ** ***

**Dans la chambre d'Akito.**

Shigure, Hatori et Kyô frappent à la chambre d'Akito.

Ils rentrent.

Akito est assis comme toujours sur le palier de sa chambre qui donne sur le jardin dans un kimono pourpre.

**Akito** : Ah les traites sont venus pour s'excuser et implorer mon pardon !?? Ahh !! Quelle situation cocasse !!

**Hatori** : Akito !!

**Akito** : Tais-toi traite !! A toi, je peux te pardonner un peu, tu as agis en tant que médecin ne voulant pas blesser les autres mais vous deux, vous n'avez aucune excuse !!

**Shigure** : Nous n'en cherchons pas !!

**Akito** : Alors je vais sévir !!

**Shigure** : Non !!

**Akito** : Comment ça non ??!! C'est moi le chef de famille, l'aurais-tu oublié ??

**Shigure** : Pas du tout. C'est pourquoi, nous avons pris tous les trois une décision.

**Akito** : Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans mon accord et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le donner !!

**Shigure** : Nous en sommes tout à fait conscient… C'est pourquoi…

Shigure retient son souffle avant de se lancer dans son discours.

**Shigure** : Nous avons décidé de partir !

**Akito** : Quoi ?? Comment ??!! Vous ne pouvez pas !! Je vous l'interdis !!

**Shigure** : Peut-être mais nous le ferons quand même. Nous avons décidé de partir et de briser l'asservissement que tu apposais sur nous !! Nous nous en allons, nous allons vivre de notre travail sans plus rien te demander et vivre sans toi.

**Akito** : Quoi !! Impossible !! Vous allez vivre comme des rats dans la misère !!

**Hatori** : Peut-être… Mais cela vaut mieux que tu passes le restant de tes jours à détruire la moindre parcelle de bonheur que nous avons, à détruire tous nos espoirs.

**Akito** : Tu t'y mets aussi, Hatori ?? Tu me blesses profondément !!

**Hatori** : J'en suis conscient et j'en suis désolé. Mais toi aussi, tu m'as marqué dans ma chair et dans mon esprit.

Hatori relève une mèche de cheveux de son visage laissant apercevoir une cicatrice sur son œil.

Shigure s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la cicatrice.

**Akito** : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui !!

Akito se lève et s'approche des deux hommes pour les frapper mais Shigure retient son geste.

**Shigure** : Je t'interdis de frapper Ha chan !! Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit ??? Tu ne m'as pas entendu !! Nous brisons tous liens avec toi, tu n'es plus notre chef de famille !! Nous refusons désormais de t'obéir !!

**Akito** : Vous ne pouvez pas !!

**Shigure** : Nous en prenons le droit !! Tu n'agis pas comme un chef de famille devrait le faire. Tu n'es pas soucieux de notre bonheur. Nous savons que tu es marqué par la destinée, nous en sommes profondément navrés pour toi… Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison, pour agir comme tu le fais… Tu te comportes en tyran et en un sadique. Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres. Comme tu n'es pas heureux, tu ne supportes pas de voir quelqu'un de la famille heureux. Tu n'admets pas l'amour… Tu es cruel inutilement !!

**Akito** : Je suis le chef de la famille Soma, j'agis au mieux des intérêts de la famille !!

**Shigure** : Tu agis surtout au mieux de tes intérêts !! C'est pourquoi nous partons !! Tous les Soma seront les bienvenus chez nous même toi, nous demandons juste à vivre heureux et en paix.

**Akito** : Hatori, dis-moi, tu ne va pas suivre ce fou ??

**Hatori** : Je vais le suivre !!

**Akito** : Pourquoi ??

**Shigure** : Nous nous aimons tous les deux, tu ne le permettras pas sous ton toit. C'est pourquoi nous voulons avoir notre propre toit et vivre ensemble heureux.

Hatori se blottit dans les bras de Shigure qui le serre contre lui.

**Shigure** : Kyô vient avec nous, nous ne te laisserons pas l'enfermer à vie pour ce qu'il a fait avec Yuki. Adieu, Akito !!

**Akito** : Vous ne pouvez pas !!

**Hatori** : Nous partons !!

Les trois jeunes hommes partent laissant Akito rageant[C5] .

*** ** ***

**Quelques temps plus tard.**

Hatori et Shigure se sont établis dans une petite maison à Tokyô.

Hatori a ouvert un cabinet médical et s'est constitué une petite clientèle fidèle.

Shigure est devenu un écrivain à succès.

Quant à Kyô, il est entré à l'université tout en continuant les arts martiaux pour devenir maître d'un dojo et enseigner l'art du combat plus tard.

Il sort régulièrement avec Tohru qui est devenue sa petite amie, les deux jeunes gens s'entendent très bien et s'encouragent mutuellement.

*** ** ***

FIN

Fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ à la prochaine,,

Mon portrait d'Akito est peut être un peu trop celui d'un méchant mais il a un côté sadique et aime faire du mal ou c'est ma vision ??

Ca fait pas trop happy end mièvre ?? Un chouya quand même, merde, j'aurais aimé faire un truc moins mièvre à la fin,, pardon chers lecteurs.

Vous avez quand même appréciés ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Yatta la fin,,

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]Le pauvre chou je l'avais laissé de côté, le revoilà 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]J'aime bien cette expression 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]Il ne s'agit pas d'un couple à trois, bandes de perverses 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5]Bien fait non ?? je sais mon portrait d'Akito est un peu trop noir et manichéen gomen ne,,


End file.
